Love After Love
by giaoneesan
Summary: "Apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja sekalian agar aku bisa menemani teman dekatmu itu. Dan tak akan ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang hidup sementara Han Jaejoong meninggal. Ayo bunuh aku sekarang juga !" YunJae, BOYXBOY, Yaoi, CHP 8 END
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AFTER LOVE**

**Title: Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ara, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Tampak sebuah limousin berhenti di depan Universitas Chongju. Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup fashionable dengan penampilannya sebuah kaos v neck berwarna putih dipadu denagan jas hitam non formal serta celana jeans. Rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahi tidak mengurangi pancaran wajahnya yang cukup tampan tapi juga cantik. Dia menggeser langkahnya menyunggingkan senyum di bibiir cherrynya pada seseorang yang ikut keluar dari limousin mewah itu. Tangan namja itu terulur dan disambut oleh seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan cukup cantik. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kampus dan jangan lupakan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap kagum pada pasangan paling ideal di Chongju University. Meskipun pada kenyataanya status sosial mereka jauh berbeda.

Namja yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, putra dari pemilik perusahaan tambang yang terbesar di Asia. Sementara yeoja yang mendampinginya adalah Go Ara, gadis biasa yang cukup cantik dan pintar. Orang tuanya bekerja sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Kim. Beruntung gadis itu bisa mendapatkan hati putra majikannya Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda yang baik hati, perhatian, dan ramah.

"Oppa! Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu, bukankah kelasmu masih ssetengah jam lagi." Rengek Ara sambil bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong. Namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah manja yeojachingunya.

"Mwo? Bukankah kau sudah mengambil jatah sarapanku pagi tadi, masih lapar juga? Aigoo..." Ucap jaejoong dan mencubit cuping hidung yeoja yang tertawa dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya di lengan jaejoong semakin memeluknya.

"Oppa! Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi eoh? Gurae... aku akan mencari namja lain yang lebih perhatian padaku. Awas saja kau pasti menyesal oppa." Ara hendak melepaskan rengkuhannya dilengan Jaejoong ketika namja itu menahannya dan tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Apapun yang kau mau pasti terlaksana my princess"

"Kajja, palli-palli" Ara menarik tangan Jaejoong membawanya setengah berlari menuju kantin.

"Oppa, kau cari tempat duduk aku yang memesan **eotte**?" Tanya Ara mendorong tubuh Jaejoong memasuki kantin sebelum gadis itu melenggang pergi saat menerima anggukan dari namjachingunya.

Jaejoong memutar pandangannya kesegala arah mencari-cari tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan keinginannya pendengarannya menajam saat ada suara yang menyerukan namanya.

"Jae hyung ! **Yeogie** " Namja bermata does itu tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Changmin~ah, apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari mengencani kantin eoh? Aku lihat kau tidak pernah absen datang kemari, bahkan melewatkan mata kuliah untuk berkunjung kemari." Namja bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu nyengir, melihat Jaejoong menghela nafas memperhatikannya sekarang yang dikelilingi hampir semua menu yang ada di kantin kampus.

"Jangan sungkan hyung ayo duduk, tapi pesan makanan sendiri ya. " Jaejoong mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Dimana Junsu? Aku belum melihatnya, bukankah dia masuk hari ini? " Changmin hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan kencannya dengan beraneka hidangan dihadapanya.

"Oppa. Kenapa memilih duduk disini? Aku lihat banyak kursi yang kosong." Keluh Ara sambil memandang iritasi pada namja bertubuh tinggi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Changmin~ah, ck...ck...ck... kau ini benar-benar namja rakus." Seru Ara lagi dan duduk di samping Jaejoong yang tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi rasa kesal berbanding terbalik dengan sahabatnya changmin, namja itu seakan tidak pernah mendengar yeoja didepannya mengumamkan kata-kata.

Changmin dan Ara memang tidak pernah akur, Changmin pernah mengatakan pada jaejoong, kalau gadis yang dipilihnya sebagai yeojachingu itu tidak tulus, dan hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepularitas sarta status Jaejoong yang cukup terkenal di Universitas Chongju.

Sementara Ara juga tidak menyukai Changmin. Dan mengatakan kalau namja tinggi ini hanya mau numpang makan gratis padanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan sahabat juga yeojachingunya itu, dia tidak ambil pusing hanya berharap suatu hari Changmin akan menerima Ara begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jaeeee hyuuuuuungggg..." Lengkingan suara lumba-lumba memenuhi kantin, membuat penghuninya menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Nampak namja berambut pirang berlari kearah Jaejoong dan berhambur memeluk namja bermata does itu.

"Yah, Su ie**, Musun il-iya eoh**? Kau tampak bahagia sekali. " Tanya Jaejoong sembari melihat Ara yang duduk disampingnya melotot sampai bola matanya saja hampir keluar, tak lupa dengan deatglare nya yang mengarah pada Jaejoong. Dia menujuk namja yang sedang memeluk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

`Cepat lepaskan dirimu dari pelukan namja aneh itu atau aku pergi sekarang juga` bisik Ara menggunakan bahasa bibirnya yang mudah dimengerti Jaejoong. Namja bersuara lumba-lumba atau Kim Junsu lebih tepatnya itu adalah sepupu Jaejoong.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya begitu melihat jaejoong tercekat menahan nafas, dia duduk di samping changmin dan tidak berhenti tersenyum. Namja berwajah imut itu baru saja akan meneguk jus jeruk yang tersaji di hadapannya, namun tangannya kalah cepat dengan Changmin yang meraih gelas itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Junsu dan mendapat raut cemberut serta pandangan sebal dari Junsu. Jaejoong menyodorkan minumanya pada namja bersuara dolphin itu dan mendapatkan hadiah senyuman terindah khas Kim junsu tapi tidak melupakan mata Ara yang memelototi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih tangan Ahra mengenggamnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata tidak apa-apa.

"Hyung, aku membawa berita bagus" Seru Junsu setelah menegak separuh isi gelas Jaejoong.

"**Mwoya?"**

"Memang berita apa?" sahut Ara yang tampak tertarik melihat Junsu yang penuh semangat. Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya kepada Ahra merasa tidak ikut berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Dari segi menjadi musuh Ara, Junsu dan Changmin memang sangat kompak kecuali kalau Junsu tiba-tiba menyomot makanan Changmin, baru namja tinggi itu akan bereaksi memusuhinya juga. Berbeda dengan dongsaeng Jaejoong yang satu lagi, Park Yoochun yang sampai sekarang belum tercium rayuan gombalnya. Biasanya pagi-pagi dia akan duduk disamping Ara dan memuji Jaejoong yang pintar memilih yeojachingu. Semua teman Jaejoong memang punya sifat yang berbeda-beda.

" Hyung, aku dengar ada beberapa siswa pertukaran dari Jepang." Jaejoong mengankat alis mendengar penuturan Junsu tidak berbeda dengan Ara yang dengan tatapan mengejek dan meremehkan. Baru Jaejoong akan menanggapi apa yang dilontarkan Junsu, Ara sudah mendahuinya.

"Lalu, apanya yang bagus? Paling hanya yeoja yang cupu-cupu dengan bahasa aneh mereka, belum namja mereka yang bermata sipit-sipit itu, pasti membuat pandangan iritasi saja." Sahut Ara yang menyeruput jus yang baru dibawanya.

"Chagiya..." Tegur Jaejoong dan menatap lembut yeojachingunya yang terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapannya barusan, Ahra hanya menunduk dan memandang Jaejoong seperti mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Kau salah besar, ada orang spesial diantara siswa pertukaran itu." Sahut junsu seakan tak mau kalah dengan ejekan Ara.

"Nuguya?" Celetuk Changmin setelah menelan sisa makanan terakhirnya dan menagak jus jeruk yang beberapa menit lalu akan disambar Junsu.

" Teman dunia maya yang kukenal." Sahut Junsu , Ahra mendengus dan mulai menyantap pasta yang baru saja dipesannya. Sementara Changmin sudah beralih melihat Ara yang menggulung-gulung pasta dengan garpunya dan menelan saliva saat yeoja itu memasukan gulungan pasta kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh.. syukurlah, akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan teman dunia mayamu itu Su ie" Sahut Jaejoong dan mendapat anggukan bahagia dari namja berwajah imut Kim Junsu itu.

"Oppa! Ayo buka mulutmu aaa...aaa " Yeoja berambut panjang itu menyodorkan garpu dengan pasta di hadapan namja bermata does yang menerima suapannya dengan senang hati.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Tampak dua orang namja berjalan di halaman Chongju University. Banyak tatapan kagum dan terpesona yang mereka arahkan pada dua sosok yang sangat tampan dan memikat itu. Bahkan tidak segan ada yeoja yang menabrak tiang dan terjatuh karna menatap kedua namja itu. Mereka berjalan kearah kantin sambil terus mengobrol mengacuhkan banyaknya namja dan yeoja yang menatap mereka.

" Jangan hiraukan mereka hyung, mereka memang norak. Apalagi melihat wajah tampan hyung." Ucap salah satu dari kedua namja itu yang berwajah cassanova, Park Yoochun. Namja manly disampingnya hanya mengangguk. Mendadak langkah namja disamping Yoochun berhenti begitu saja, membuat Yoochun bingung dan memandang kearah namja bermata musang itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit khawatir.

"Lie, sore wa Kim Junsu wa arimasendeshita ka?" _**(Tidak, bukankah itu Kim Junsu?)**_ Yoochun mengerutkan kening dan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk namja manly disampingnya itu.

" Benar hyung, dia Kim Junsu, teman dunia maya Yunho hyung kan? Hyung hebat bisa langsung mengenalinya. Ayo kita kesana hyung, aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku yang lain." Namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu pun mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke kantin Chongju University.

" Hyung itu mereka..." Seru Junsu tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah dua orang namja yang berjalan kearahnya.

Changmin, Jaejoong, dan Ahra menoleh dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada dua sosok pemuda tampan yang bahkan sekarang bukan hanya menarik perhatian mereka saja melainkan suluruh penghuni kantin.

"Yunho san! " Teriak Junsu dangan lengkingannya, membuat Changmin yang berada di sampingnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Junsu menyunggingkan senyum di bibir berbentuk hatinya, membuat para yeoja yang berada disitu menganga lebar dan jatuh pingsan karna terpesona.

"Ohayo Yunho san, welcome back to Seoul again. " Senyum Junsu dan menjabat tangan namja bermata musang itu.

"Junsu wa anata ni aete yorokonde, ogenki desu ka?" _**( Senang bertemu dengan mu Junsu,**_ _**bagaimana kabarmu? )**_ Tanya namja tampan itu tanpa mengurangi senyuman yang terlukis disudut bibirnya. Junsu mengerucutkan bibir mendengar namja bernama Yunho itu membalas ucapannya menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit kurang dimengertinya. Junsu mengerling ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati pertemuan mereka.

"Jae hyung ayo terjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Yunho san pada ku." Rengek Junsu yang dibalas tatapan heran Jaejoong maupun namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Heeii..? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya, bahkan dia sudah tidak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Mwoya?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Oppa! Bukankah diantara mereka kau yang mengerti bahasa Jepang? Jelas saja kan Junsu meminta bantuanmu." Celetuk Ara jengah melihat wajah polos namjachingunya itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk

" Ohayo Yunho san, ore wa, anata to aete ureshi Kim Jaejoong ogenki desu ka." _**( halo Yunho**_ _**apa kabar, aku Kim jaejoong senang berjumpa denganmu) **_

Seru Jaejoong dan berdiri menjabat tangan namja bermata musang itu, yang tidak berkedip ketika memperhatikan namja bermata does yang sekarang berkenalan denganya. Bahkan Yunho tidak sadar ketika Jaejoong berusha melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka yang belum juga selesai setelah beberapa menit lamanya dan membuat beberapa deheman dari orang-orang disamping mereka.

"Ah, tsumimasen. Jaejoong san, anata wa kawai desu." _**(ah maaf, Jaejoong anda sangat**_ _**imut)**_ Ungkap Yunho sambil tersenyum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan jangan lupakan tatapan melotot dari Jaejoong, namja bermata does itu sedikit kesal karna dikatai imut.

Demi apapun dia ini kan seorang namja kenapa dibilang imut. Jaejoong terlihat kesal dengan teman dunia maya Junsu ini terlihat dari ekspresinya yang yang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Ano, ore wa moshiwakearimasenga, kono otoko." _**(maaf, tapi aku ini laki-laki) **_ sanggah Jaejoong yang mendapat balasan senyum lagi dari Yunho.

"Oh. Anata o imi suru bishounen." _**(berarti kau seorang laki-laki cantik) **_ Simpul Yunho membuat mata does itu membulat seketika.

"Mwo? Yak**! Michyeosseo**?" Pekik Jaejoong tidak terima,sampai tidak sadar menjawab pernyataan namja tampan itu dengan bahasa Korea.

Ck...Ck...Ck...

Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam bedecak kesal, mejinakkan suasana yang mulai tegang hanya karna kata `kawai` yang di lontarkan hyungnya Yunho barusan.

" Sudahlah, Yunho hyung, Jae hyung, tidak kah kalian menyadari kami yang seperti balita yang menyaksikan pertunjukan drama luar negeri?" Seru Yoochun dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari tiga orang yang menjadi patung sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat perbincangan dua orang dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak mereka tau artinya itu.

"Jae hyung. Aku kan meminta mu menerjemahkan, bukan saling berdialog seperti itu." Keluh Junsu pada Jaejoong yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Mianhe Su ie. Habis dia mengataiku seperti itu. Aku kan jadi kesal." Kilah Jaejoong membela diri.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan oppa?" kali ini Ara yang juga tidak mengerti namjachingunya dikatai apa oleh namja bernama Yunho itu ikut penasaran.

"Aniya, gwenchana.." jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan deatglarenya pada namja bermata musang yang justru tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah lah, Yunho hyung. Kenalkan ini semua teman-temanku, itu Changmin, Jaejoong hyung, Ahra, dan kau sudah tau Junsu." Yoochun menunjuk satu per satu orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Changmin yang sudah tenang kembali setelah memesan tiga piring pasta dan sekarang melambaikan tangan kearah Yunho yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum, lalu Ara yang menampakkan senyum terbaiknya dan menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Go Ara imnida bangapsumnida Yunho ssi." Ucap Ahra sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jung Yunho imnida, mannaseo bangawoyo." _**(aku Jung Yunho, senang bertemu dengan mu)**_ Ucap Yunho lancar, sontak membuat Junsu, Jaejoong dan Ara terkejut dan Changmin yang hanya mangangkat sebelah alisnya sambil terus menyantap pastanya, tapi tidak untuk Yoochun yang justru tersenyum singkat dan misterius. Pasalnya Yunho dari tadi bicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang, dan sekarang namja tampan itu bicara bahasa Korea dengan sangat lancar.

"Yunho san, k-kau bisa bahasa Korea?" Junsu tergagap menanyai Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengangguk.

"Nde, aku memang orang Korea Junsu~ya, meskipun sudah 10 tahun aku tinggal di Jepang. Tapi Korea tetap tempat tinggalku kan?"

"Itu aku juga tau Yunho san. Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang kau menguasai bahasa Korea juga." Memang selama berinteraksi dengan Yunho, Junsu sering menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang menurutnya bisa dipahami kedua belah pihak, dia tidak pernah menyangka meskipun sudah tinggal di Jepang selama 10 tahun, Yunho masih sangat bagus bicara bahasa negaranya.

"Mianhe Junsu~ya aku tidak memberitaumu dari awal, hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan." Junsu mengangguk dan mengiyakan jawaban teman dunia maya nya itu. Lain halnya dengan namja cantik yang mendengus dan masih setia membuang muka kearah lain.

"Omo! Oppa, bukankah kelasmu dimulai lima menit lagi?" celetuk Ara yang membuat Jaejoong seperti disiram air. Otaknya baru mencerna kalau niatnya kekantin hanya untuk menemani kekasihnya sarapan sementara saja tapi dia malah melupakan tujuan awalnya gara-gara kata `kawai` itu. Jaejoong menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Babo. Chagiya, oppa pergi dulu nde, nanti oppa tunggu pulangnya kita makan siang bersama. Cuup ... " Ucap jaejoong tergesa-gesa dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal pada Ara yang mengangguk dan tersenyum malu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya karena kecupan singkat Jaejoong.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau katakan pada Jae hyung tadi Yunho san." Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba dan menatap Yunho penuh tanya.

"Aku bilang dia Bishounen."

"Ehh?"

"Hahaha..." Kali ini Yoochun tertawa dan mendapat perhatian Junsu dan Ara. Changmin? Lupakan dia sudah mengambil beberapa snack dan menghambur berlari di belakang Jaejoong. Tentu saja karna Jaejoong dan Changmin memang satu kelas.

"Tidak ada arti khusus, hanya seperti laki-laki tapi cantik." Yunho mengulum senyum mengingat reaksi namja bernama Kim Jaejoong tadi yang sangat tidak terima dipanggil pria cantik olehnya meskipun pada kenyataanya memang seperti itu.

"Namja cantik ya? Tentu saja Jaejoong oppa marah. Dia paling anti di bilang cantik. Dan dia selalu menentang itu, dengan mengatakan dia tampan bukan cantik." Ucap Ara setelah tahu apa yang membuat namjachingunya sempat naik darah tadi.

"Tapi menurutku memang dia cantik kan?" Jawab Yunho polos yang mendapat sikutan dari Yoochun menunjuk Ahra dengan matanya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan hyung, di sini ada yeojachingunya."

"Ah.. gwenchana Yoochun oppa. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Jaejoong oppa."

"Oh.. jadi kau dan namja cantik itu sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Yunho sedikit terkejut tapi dia ingat saat Jaejoong akan pergi tadi, namja cantik itu sempat mengecup pipi gadis dihadapanya ini dan tidak lupa dengan panggilan chagiya yang dilontarkan namja cantik itu.

"Yunho san bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kampus, aku akan menunjukkan detail Chongju University pada mu." Usul Junsu dan mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

"Ahra~ya!" Terdengar seruan beberapa yeoja yang memanggil Ara, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya berdiri tak jauh dari kantin. Mereka melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

" Yunho ssi, Yoochun oppa, aku pergi dulu nde, teman-temanku memanggilku, annyeong" Ara tersenyum sebelum berlari kearah yeoja-yeoja yang mulai berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan Yunho dan Yoochun. Junsu hanya mendengus, kesal tentu saja karena hanya namanya yang tidak disebut oleh yeoja yang memang tidak diisukainya itu.

"Kajja Yunho san, Yoochun hyung." Dan suasana kantn menjadi biasa saja setelah wajah-wajah menawan meninggalkan tempat favorit Changmin itu.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Jaejoong memegang sebuah sandwich di tangan kanannya dan ponsel di tangan kirinya, tidak lupa dengan earphone yang mengalung dilehernya. Jemari dan pandanganya terfokus pada benda di tangan kirinya sembari sesekali memasukkan sandwich itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan kecerobohannya adalah dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalanan dihadapannya sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri

sampai tubuhnya membentur sesuatu dihadapannya.

Dugh

Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak meminta maaf atau marah, mengangkat wajahnya pun tidak. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kanan. Ketika hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba tubuh yang ditabraknya tadi ikut menggeser kekanan mengikuti langkahnya. Masih menunduk, Jaejoong berganti bergeser kekiri tapi tubuh dihadapannya juga ikut bergeser kekiri mengikuti setiap pergerakan tubuhnya. Begitulah beberapa saat sampai namja cantik bermata does itu merasa jengah.

"Soseonghamnida" Seru Kim Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan orang yang di tabraknya tadi dan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, namja cantik itu malah berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi seseorang yang baru saja di mintai maaf olehnya. Tidak lama berjalan, langkah namja cantik itu pun terhenti apalagi setelah mendengar apa yang diserukan orang itu padanya.

"Ya, bishounen." Jaejoong berbalik dan mengangkat wajahnya. Does iyes nya bertatapan dengan manik musang yang sedang memamerkan senyum di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau maksud bishounen eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong sarkatis dan jangan lupakan tanganya yang menggengam keras sandwich yang tinggal separuh di tangan nya yang siap ia lemparkan pada namja bermata musang di hadapannya itu.

"Tentu saja kau. Memang siapa lagi? Bukan kah Cuma kau yang ada dihadapanku?" Seru namja bernama Jung Yunho itu, membuat namja cantik di hadapannya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri menyadari memang hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu, Jaejoong mendengus dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho sampai jarak kaki mereka hanya beberapa senti.

" Yak Jung Yunho, sudah kubilang kan aku namja. Dan aku ini tampan tidak cantik atau imut dan jangan memanggilku bishounen. Chamkan itu !" Jaejoong menunjuk dada Yunho dengan jari kelingking kirinya sembari masih memegang ponsel miliknya. Sementara yang ditunjuk malah menyeringai dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Tapi kau memang cantik." Ucap Yunho enteng membuat Jaejoong menggeram dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"K-kau ... Awas kau!" Ancam namja cantik itu dan menendang sepatu Yunho sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang masih saja menyeringai evil. Baru saja melangkah.

Dugh

"Kyaaaa ! ! !"

Kaki Jaejoong terantuk sesuatu sehingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Namja cantik itu tidak mau mengambil resiko melihat dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elit, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bersiap wa jah putih mulus dan tampan nya akan menabrak aspal di halaman kampus Chongju. Ponsel dan sandwich berhamburan saat tubuhnya serasa melayang bebas.

Seett

Merasa ada sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kuat membuat tubuhnya kembali melayang kearah belakang dan menghantam sesuatu.

Jaejoong membuka matanaya perlahan dan satu persatu, mata doesnya mengerjap tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan aspal jalan di halaman kampus melainkan sebuah kulit. Ya kulit. Tunggu! Kulit? Siapa? Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika mata besarnya membulat sempurna betapa tidak , lihat posisinya sekarang yang berada di dalam pelukan seorang namja dan what the, bibir berbentuk hati namja itu tepat menyentuh keningnya yang untungnya masih tertutup rambutnya yang menutupi dahi.

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Teriak Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh kekar Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Â, kamisama, anata wa watashi ni kansha shinaide kudasai?" _**( Oh Tuhan, kau tidak**_ _**berterimakasih padaku? ) **_ Jaejoong mendelik, mendengar Yunho berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kau kan yang menjegal kaki ku biar aku terjatuh. Begitu kan?" Bantah namja cantik itu tidak terima.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak berhati-hati. Sekarang malah menyalahkan ku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi mengantukkan kaki mu, jelas-jelas kaki ku tidak berpindah tempat." Kilah Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menerucutkan cherry lips nya membuatnya tampak benar-benar imut.

"Kau ! aku marah padamu!" Simpul namja cantik itu dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja tampan bermata musang itu yang mengerutkan kening. Yunho baru akan melangkah pergi ketika tak sengaja dilihatnya sebuah ponsel dan sandwich yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas rerumputan di samping lokasi tempat namja cantik Kim Jaejoong terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Yunho tersenyum dan memungut ponsel itu, memasukkan kedalam saku celananya dan berlalu.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

"Ah... Eodiga? Sepertinya aku memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tapi kenapa tidak ada." Kim Jaejoong membongkar tasnya. Saking frustasinya di tumpahkan nya sumua isi tasnya di atas kursi taman dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Eopseo." Gumannya lirih dan terduduk lemas di samping barang-barangnya yang berceceran diatas kursi.

"Oppa!" seru seorang yeoja yang berjalan menuju tempatnya. Buru-buru Jaejoong meraup semua barang-barang nya yang berantakan dan memasukkan nya asal kedalam tasnya. Tak lupa namja bermata does itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibir cherrynya.

"Oppa, gwenchana?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menepuk bagian kosong kursi disampingnya, mengisyaratkan yeoja itu untuk duduk disampinganya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan oppa? Tapi wajah mu sedikit pucat. Apa oppa sakit?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan meraih tangan yeoja itu kepangkuannya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yeoja yang sedikit heran melihat namjachingunya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini.

"Ara~ya, oppa kehilangan ponsel." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa, mungkin Jaejoong oppa lupa menarunya, atau mungkin tertinggal di mobil."

"Anya, aku ingat membawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Eothokhe?"

"Tenang oppa, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Yunho berbaring di sebuah kursi panjang di atap kampus sembari menyangga kepalnya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya memegang sebuah ponsel touchscreen yang baru saja di pungutnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ibu jarinya mengeser untuk membuka layar ponsel itu.

`di protect` Yunho menghela nafas dan mencoba iseng menyambungkan garis-garis penghubung untuk membuka layar ponsel itu. Merasa bosan karena sudah kesembilan kali usahanya tidak berhasil, Yunho ingin rasanya memakan ponsel itu.

`Kau, aku marah padamu.` Yunho kembali tersenyum mengingat ucapan namja cantik waktu bertengkar dengannya tadi. Membuat nya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah garis asal di layar ponsel touchscreen itu.

Gootha!

Yunho menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi berbaring. Di tatapnya wallpaper ponsel digenggamannya itu, senyum menyungging di bibir hati nya melihat ponsel yang menampilkan foto close up namja cantik yang mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya sembari membentuk sebuah huruf V dengan kedua jari nya diantara does eyes sebelah kanan. Masih betah menatap wajah yang menurutnya `kawai` itu, Yunho mulai membuka menu, kebanyakan isinya game dan beberapa aplikasi. Tangan Yunho beralih mengetuk folder gallery.

"Ommo!" Pekiknya saat membuka salah satu folder foto dalam gallery yang di beri judul 'me' perasaan apa ini?

Deg

Deg

Deg

Glek

Astaga, bisa-bisanya namja cantik itu berpose seperti ini. Yunho menelan ludah, di perhatiaknnya dengan seksama foto di ponsel itu, bagaimana tidak pasalnya Jaejoong yang bertelanjang dada dan tampak rambutnya yang basah dan beberapa bulir air yang jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut berponinya, mata bulatnya yang menatap sayu dan bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka.

Yunho menghela nafas dan menggeser layar ponsel itu, begitulah sampai gambar dalam gallery itu sudah menyampai batas, yang kira ada 500 lebih foto namja cantik itu dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose yang membuat Yunho terus menelan ludah, berulang kali nafas nya tertahan dan jantung nya tiba-tiba bergemuruh tidak karuan. Yunho beralih pada folder lainya dalam gallery itu. 'me n Ara'

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya membaca nama itu, dan dia teingat dengan sosok yeoja yang sempat dikecup pipinya oleh Jaejoong saat di kantin. Merasa bosan melihat foto yang sebagian menurutnya sangat biasa saja untuk foto sepasang kekasih itu, kecuali sebuah foto yang terakhir dimana Ara meniup telinga Jaejoong yang membuat namja cantik itu meringkuk menahan geli.

Yunho berjalan menuju batas pagar di atap kampus dan menumpu kedua tangannya di atas palang pagar, mata musangnya mengarah tepat di sebuah bangku tempat sepasang sejoli sedang duduk bersama, tampak yeoja itu bergelayut mesra di lengan namja disampingnya dan kepala samping mereka saling bertemu dan bertumpu satu sama lain. Tampak mereka sedang menikmati moment-moment kebersamaan,

Yunho menyeringai dan berlalu meningalkan atap kampus tempatnya bersantai beberapa saat lalu.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AFTER LOVE**

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy Reading^^**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Kau menjadi desiran di setiap aliran darah ku ...**_

_**Kau menjadi debaran di setiap detakan jantung ku ...**_

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jung Yunho, namja tampan bermata musang itu berjalan dengan santai dan bersenandung kecil. Terselip setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah muda di sela-sela genggaman jarinya. Senyuman tampak tersungging di bibir hatinya atau lebih tepatnya seringaian saat mendapati seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya sejak tadi baru saja muncul. Yunho bergegas menghampiri seseorang itu yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ara~ya!" Serunya cukup keras membuat yeoja berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh, Yunho ssi? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis bernama lengkap Go Ara itu sambil menatap namja tampan didepannya.

"Ini untuk mu" Ara tersentak saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar kehadapanya.

"Yunho ssi..."

"Ayo terima, aku khusus memetiknya di halaman rumah ku dan hanya untuk mu." Ucap Yunho lagi dan semakin membuat yeoja di depannya tercenung heran. Pasalnya mereka baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang siswa pertukaran dari Jepang ini memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar? Why? Apa ada yang salah di sini?

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho meraih tangan Ara dan menggenggamkan setangkai mawar itu disela-sela jemari gadis yang sekarang dalam keheranan luar biasa.

"Yunho ssi? Apa maksud nya ini?" Tanyannya sembari menatap mata musang yang tajam itu.

"Bisakah kau memanggil ku oppa? Kelihatannya jauh lebih bagus dari pada ssi." Jawab Yunho mengabaikan pertannyaan Ara. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan kembali menantang manik musang milik Yunho.

" Aku tidak akan memanggil mu oppa sebelum kau memberi penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya apa maksud semua ini."Ungkap Ara menatap tajam namja dihadapannya itu yang justru malah tersenyum.

Yunho berhenti tersenyum, dia kembali meraih tangan Ara dan memberikan tatapan lembut serta penuh perhatian pada gadis itu.

"Ara~ya, **mianhe, Saranghaeyo**." Kata-kata Yunho sukses membuat seorang Go Ara terbeku dan mematung.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima perasaan ku ini?" Ara tampak benar-benar shok mendengar Yunho menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Yunho ssi, itu tidak mungkin. Kau tau kalau aku dan Jaejoong oppa sedang berpacaran kan? Aku tidak mungkin menerimamu. Maafkan aku!" Seru Ara dan bergegas pergi menghentakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Yunho.

Yunho menatap kepergian Go Ara sembari menyeringai evil.

`Bukan Jung Yunho namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapat kan apa yang ku inginkan. Akan ku buat kau memutuskan Kim Jaejoong secepatnya dan berpaling padaku.` guman Yunho lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

"**Hyung**, sedang apa disini?" Seruan Yoochun membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"**Aniyo**, hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sudahlah sebentar lagi juga akan aku selesaikan." Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran hyungnya, atau lebih tepatnya saudara tirinya.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan semuanya di Jepang dan pergi ke Korea seperti ini **hyung**? Dan kenapa harus lewat jalur pertukaran pelajar? Bukan kah kau bisa langsung pindah ke kampus ini tanpa susah payah seperti itu? Ingat hyung kau seorang keluarga Jung, dan kau bisa melakukan apapun tanpa harus bersusah payah seperti ini." Pertanyaan Yoochun yang bertubi-tubi membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Entahlah Yoochun~ah, mungkin inilah yang namanya perjuangan menemukan cinta sejati." Guman Yunho yang semakin membuat bintang-bintang kecil berpendar diatas jidat lebar Yoochun.

"**Hyung**, apa kau benar-benar akan memisahkan mereka?" Kembali namja bewajah cassanova itu melihat hyungnya dengan serius. Yunho mengangguk mantab, tatapan musangnya sekarang sedang mengamati obyek yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Yunho berusaha menahan tawa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan seseorang itu. Benar-benar mengelikan menurutnya.

**LOVE AFTER LOVE**

**Giaoneesan**

"Oppa! Jaejoong oppa!" Ara sedikit kesal melihat dirinya diacuhkan Jaejoong seperti ini. Sudah dua jam lamanya namja cantik dihadapannya itu berjalan dan berputar-putar didepannya. Jangan lupakan bepasang-pasang mata yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka, dan itu membuat seorang Go Ara benar-benar sangat malu karena namjachingunya sendiri.

"Kemarin aku sepertinya terjatuh di tempat ini, aishh.. **eodiga**? **Eodiga**?" Berulang kali Jaejoong menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama membuat Ara pusing mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah oppa. Kau bisa membeli ponsel baru kan?" Jaejoong menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"**Andweyo**, kau tau sendiri kan Ara~ya di situ banyak foto ku yang . . . **Aishh**! Bagaimana ini kalau sampai tersebar mati lah aku. Disitu juga ada foto Jiji." Ara mendengus mendengar jawaban Jaejoong

"Dan di situ juga ada foto ku, kenapa tidak disebutkan?" Keluh Ara kesal, merasa Jaejoong mengabaikan keberadaanya.

"Tentu saja ada kau juga chagiya. Karena itu palli bantu oppa menemukan ponsel itu nde." Ara beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok meraba-raba

rumput dihalaman Chongju University.

"**Shieroo**, aku lelah, aku lapar, haus, dan mengantuk. Oh demi jiji yang kau sayangi itu oppa, kau sudah mencarinya dua jam lebih. Dan terima lah kalau hasilnya nihil." Ucap Ara yang sukses membuat Jaejoong berpaling kearah yeoja itu.

"Ara~ya, jangan mengucapkan sumpah demi Jiji. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya karna ucapan mu itu eoh?" Ara berdecak kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Jadi kau lebih memperhatikan Jiji dari pada aku yeojachingu mu? Bagaimana bisa? Jiji itu hanya seekor kucing oppa! Aku tidak percaya kau membandingkan ku dengan seekor kucing." Ara mulai terisak, membuat Jaejoong tetegun. Mata does itu menatap nanar yeoja dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan mennangis, dan itu semua karena ulahnya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Ara dan memeluk yeoja itu dalam dekapannya.

"**Mianhe**, **uljima** ... nde." _( maaf, jangan menangis_ ) Bujuknya sembari mengelus punggung yeoja dalam pelukannya.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata musang yang menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"**Kajja**, lupakan soal ponsel itu, sekarang bergegaslah ke kantin. Kau bilang lapar kan? Nanti oppa akan menyusul henn?" Ara mengangguk dan menghapus sisa air matanya yang sempat menetes tadi. Dan yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Begitu melihat yeojachingunya sudah tidak tampak dalam pandangan lagi, dia kembali berjalan dan mengeseer-geser rumput dengan kakinya.

"Arrrrrgggghh! Siapa pun yang menemukan ponsel ku dalam keadaan utuh. Kuturuti semua permintaanya." Teriaknya, dan sukses membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang di halaman kampus berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dalam sekejap. Mereka menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"Ehhh? " Jaejoong mengerjap lucu, dan salah tingkah. Diperhatikannya setiap tatapan orang-orang kearahnya itu. Pasti mereka sedang berkhayal yang aneh-aneh, semoga yang menemukan ponselku bukan orang yang aneh. Batin Jaejoong dan masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tampak dua orang yeoja berjalan kearahnya dengan menunduk malu-malu. Jaejoong hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat itu.

"Jaejoong ssi, kalau kami boleh tau seperti apa ponsel milik mu itu?" Tanya salah satu yeoja itu dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari orang-orang yang berada di sekelililng Jaejoong.

"Ohh, i.. tu... seperti ponsel pada umumnya, aku memprotec nya dengan pasword, warnanya putih, dan ah ... ada stiker gajah di belakang cassing nya." Jaejoong terlihat befikir dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar yang kau ucapkan tadi? Bahwa kau akan menuruti apapun permintaan orang yang menemukan ponselmu?" Tanya seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Tatapan namja itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit merinding, pasalnya namja itu melihatnya seperti sedang menelanjanginya.

"N..nde .." Ucap Jaejoong ragu. Semua orang tampak sedang berfikir, ada yang tersenyum, menyeringai dan banyak lagi ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah mereka. Perlahan mereka bubar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah terduduk lemas, lututnya jatuh membentur rumput halaman.

"Ore ga nani o yatta to iu no?" _**(Apa yang telah ku lakukan?)**_ Jaejoong menatap rerumputan.

"Arghhh... Ore wa shinitai !" _**(Aku ingin mati)**_ Namja cantik itu bangkit dan dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian yang membuat hidupnya mulai kacau itu.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Kim Jaejoong berjalan mondar-mandir di atap kampus Chongju. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendapat sebuah memo dari siswa pertukaran, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, murid pertukaran dari Jepang yang suka sekali memanggilnya bishounen dan mengatai nya kawai. Sungguh demi seluruh makannan jiji kata itu sangat ia benci jika ditujukan kepadanya. Lain halnya jika jiji yang dikatakan kawai, itu sudah pasti dia setuju. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Yunho, Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di meja panjang yang sudah tidak terpakai di atap kampus itu, pandangan does eyes nya mengarah pada langit-langit yang tampak sangat cerah di cuaca sore ini. Bunyi pintu yang berderit membuat Jaejoong sontak membangkitkan tubuhnya yang sempat terbaring santai. Tampak seorang namja bermata musang dan sangat tampan muncul dari balik pintu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yunho tersenyum dan menghampiri namja cantik yang sudah menunggunya itu.

"Apa kabar Jaejoongie, sudah lama menunggu ku ya?" Sapa Yunho dan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kecilnya dengan santai, terlebih orang itu sangat tidak di sukainya.

"Yak, siapa yang bilang kau boleh memanggilku Jaejoongie eoh? Hanya orang terdekat yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus.

"Cepat katakan untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang kesini? Aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menemuimu."

Ungkap namja cantik itu lagi. Yunho masih menampikkan ekspresi datarnya dan maju selangkah mendekati namja cantik yang terlihat kesal itu, tanganya merogoh saku jeansnya.

Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat benda yang disodorkan Yunho kepadanya, senyum bahagia tampak menghiasi bibir cherry nya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi diraihnya benda kesayangan yang telah lima hari menghilang itu. Jaejoong menatap berbinar pada ponsel ditelapak tangannya.

"Ini ponselku, jadi kau yang menemukannya? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena memikirkan hal ini." Jaejoong beralih memandang Yunho dan untuk kali ini dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja tampan bermata musang dihadapanya itu.

"**Gomawopta**,, a-aku tidak tau harus membalasmu dengan cara apa." Serunya dan membuat Yunho kagok saat Jaejoong meraih tanganya tiba-tiba.

"Kau bilang akan menuruti semua permintaan orang yang menemukan ponselmu kan?" Tanya Yunho masih sedikit tampak gugup karena namja cantik itu belum juga melepaskan genggamanya di tangannya. Jaejoong mengaguuk semangat membenarkan ucapan Yunho.

"Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan? " Tanya nya antusias.

Yunho tampak sedang berfikir dan dia menatap manik does di hadapanya seolaah ingin memasuki lebih dalam bola mata hitam yang seakan membius itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Putuskan Go Ara! "

Prakk . . .

Ponsel di tangan Jaejoong terjatuh begitu saja. Dalam seketika genggaman tangan Jaejoong terlepas dan senyum di cherry lips nya telah memudar, wajahnya tampak pucat. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya .

"A—apa ma ..mak sudmu hah? "

"Aku ingin kau memutuskan Go Ara, dan membiarkan aku yang menggantikan posisi mu di hatinya. "

Deg

Jaejoong mundur dan menjauh dari namja bermata musang. Dia terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaan orang yang sudah menemukan ponsel mu bukan?" Tanya Yunho lagi membuat namja cantik di hadapanya bergetar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. " Ungkap pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Yunho mengerutkan kening dan menghela nafas.

"Apa sulitnya mengucapkan kata putus. Aku menyukai yeojachingumu itu, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya." Kecam Yunho sembari mengambil ponsel yang sempat di jatuh kan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya." Ulang namja cantik itu dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

Yunho merasa jengah dan mengahampiri Jaejoong, diraihnya tangan pemuda itu dan meyelipkan ponselnya kembali pada telapak tangan yang tampak pucat itu.

" Buat lah dia yang yang memutuskan ku, karena aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaanya." Guman Jaejoong pelan dan Yunho tersenyum lalu memeluk namja cantik dihadapanya.

" Tentu saja, aku akan membuatnya memutuskan mu dan dia akan menjadi milik ku secepatnya." Bisik lembut Yunho di sela-sela rambut namja cantik dalam pelukannya itu, menusuk gendang telinga Jaejoong dan membuatnya terpaku.

"**Gomawo,** "

Yunho melepas pelukannya, menyentuh pipi dari wajah yang seputih susu nan pucat itu, mengelusnya sampai akhirnya dia meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Angin senja seolah mengoyak hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu. Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkannya? baru seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan namja itu, bertengkar serta saling menatap tajam. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu akan merebut apa yang menjadi milikya? Jaejoong terduduk lemas dan tanpa dia sadari setetes air bening jatuh dari kelopak does eyesnya.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**Osaka, Jepang**

**11 th ****memory**

"**Oi**... _bishounen_!" Teriak seorang anak berusia 10 tahun berwajah tampan dengan mata kecil menyerupai musang yang sangat tajam menatap sosok namja cantik yang dipanggilnya bishounen itu. Anak yang tak jauh beda usianya yang dipanggil barusan menoleh dan mengerjap lucu membuat anak bermata musang itu menyeringai.

"Ehh... kau memanggil ku?" jawab anak kecil bermata does itu dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti anak laki-laki bermata musang.

"Anata no hanashi?" _**( kamu bicara apa? )**_

Anak laki-laki cantik menghampiri anak laki-laki bermata musang itu dan meraih tanganya. Dia mengerjap lagi sebelum memamerkan senyum di bibirnya yang seperti cherry itu.

"Ore wa Han Jaejoong o shõkai. " anak laki-laki bermata musang itu terperangah mengetahui kalau anak kecil bishounen itu bisa bahasa Jepang juga.

"Onamaehanandesuka? " _**( siapa namamu? )**_ Tanya anak laki-laki cantik itu lagi, menggundang senyum yang menggantikan ekpresi terkejut di wajah anak laki-laki tampan.

" Ore wa Jung Yunho. " Anak laki-laki cantik bernama Han Jaejoong itu menarik tangan anak laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho, membawanya berjalan sembari tersenyum dan bernyanyi senang.

"**Jja** sudah sampai. Eomma! Aku pulang! " Teriaknya setelah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang penuh bunga-bunga. Yunho mengernyit tapi tidak berniat bertanya apa-apa pada teman barunya yang dia yakini sedang mengajaknya bermain kerumah Han Jaejoong dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, oh kau membawa teman rupanya**. Kajja** masuk lah." Seorang wanita yang cantik keluar sambil tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Eomma aku akan mengajari teman ku, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Aku baik kan eomma?" Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Yunho melihat sekeliling kamar itu, sangat rapi dan sedarhana dan terlihat sempit , berbeda dengan kamarnya yang mungkin tiga kali lipat lebih luas dan lebih lebar dari tempat ini.

"Kore wa watashinoheyadesu, saisho ni suwaru. " _**( ini adalah kamarku, duduk lah dulu ) **_Yunho duduk dan tampak anak bishounen itu mendorong kotatsu ke arahnya mengeluarkan semua buku-buku dalam laci meja belajarnya dan duduk dihadapan Yunho.

" Manabu kuru " _**( ayo belajar )**_ Seru anak laki-laki cantik itu dengan riangnya.

Kotatsu: meja berkaki pendek untuk belajar, makan dan dilengkapi penghangat.

o

o

o

" Yak Yunho~ya **irreona**!" ( _Bangun_ ) Teriak Han Jaejoong membangunkan pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang tidur terlentang di kamarnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menghembuskanya keatas membuat poni yang menutupi dahinya sedikit berantakan.

Sudah 10 tahun sejak pertemuan mereka, temannya ini tidak juga berubah sifatnya yang pemalas itu. Dulu waktu umurnya masih sepuluh tahun bertemu dengan anak Korea yang justru sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, membuatnya bertekat mengajari temannya yang bernama Jung Yunho itu. Sekarang mereka sudah masuk Osaka University, dan kemanapun dia pergi, Yunho akan selalu mengikutinya. Alasannya Yunho khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan nya mengingat kondisi tubuh Jaejoong yang lemah itu. Jaejoong terkikik sendiri membayangkan tingkah laku sahabatnya Jung Yunho yang sangat protectiv terhadapanya itu.

" Sedang membayangkan aku ya? " Jaejoong mengelijat ketika tiba-tiba terdengar nafas seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya dan menghembuskan nafas di tengkuknya.

" ha . . ha . . ha geli Yun, **gemanhe** . " ( _cukup _) namja cantik itu menyentil jidat pemuda bermata musang yang meringis karena perlakuannya.

" Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah eoh? Jangan meniup seperti itu, aku kan tidak tahan." Sungut Jaejoong yang justru mendapat seringaian dari namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Yunho tidak jengah, dia mendekati Jaejoong dan melingkarkan lenganya di antara pundak dan lengan dalam Jaejoon, membenamkan wajahnya di pundak pemuda cantik itu yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Jae , kau belum bercerita apapun tentang dirimu, padahal aku sudah menunggunya sekian lama. Apa kau masih belum mempercayai ku hmm? "

"**Aniyo**, belum saat nya Yunho~ah, bersabar lah. Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita besok jalan-jalan aku ingin__menikmati cuaca dan melihat daun-daun pohon _ginkgo_ yang menguning di musim gugur. Pasti indah sekali . " Yunho mengaguk dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam , menghirup aroma wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang paling dikasihinya ini.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

"Whoaaaaa... **Kyeopta,** , padahal setiap musim gugur aku selalu kemari. Tapi pemandangan ini selalu tampak seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya." Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan namja cantik yang sedang memejamkan matanya, merentangkan tangan dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Yunho~ah hayake ko chi ko chi. " _**( Yunho, disini cepat-cepat ) **_Seru Jaejoong melambaikan tanganya yang di sambut Yunho dengan berjalan santai.

"**Mwoya**?" Tanya Yunho dan berjongkok di samping Jaejoong, memperhatikan namja cantik itu yang mengeluarkan sebuah gunting kecil dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Yak ! kenapa membawa benda tajam seperti itu di saku mu? Bagaiman kalau benda itu melukaimu eoh?" Jaejoong tertawa mendengar omelan Yunho dan justru mengacuhkan nya, dia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon _ginkgo _dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu, membuat Yunho mengernyit dan mendekat kearah namja cantik itu.

**Han Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

"Han jaejoong, Jung Yunho? " Tanya Yunho dan mengerling wajah seputih susu yang sedang tersenyum puas itu.

"**Eotte**? Yaa... aku memang berbakat menulis. Kau lihat, pahatanya benar-benar bagus kan? Hmm lain kali aku akan mencoba menjadi kaligrafition." Guman jaejoong pelan dan beranjak berdiri, di ikuti Yunho. Mereka kembali berjalan berdampingan.

"Jae,," guman Yunho pelan membuka pembicaraan tanpa berhenti memandang wajah sempurna yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Henn? **Waeyo?** " sahut pemuda cantik itu tanpa mengalihkan does eyes nya yang sedang menatap daun-daun gingko yang berguguran.

"**Aishiteru** ! "

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Han Jaejoong mematung seketika. Langkahnya terhenti, dan pandanganya tampak kosong. Sementara Yunho masih menunggu apa reaksi namja cantik yang baru saja mendengar pengakuannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berbalik menatap sepasang manik musang yang sedang mengamatinya. Tampak sebuah senyum terukir disudut bibir cherry merah itu.

" **Gomen **_**( maaf )**__,_ bersabarlah untuk waktu yang tepat. **Mianhe** Yunho~ya kau pasti akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti." Ucap namja cantik itu membuat Yunho menautkan alisnya , bingung kenapa harus menunggu? Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan namja cantik ini? Yunho menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk diiringi dengan senyuman dibibir hati nya.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Yunho membelalakkan matanya seketika saat dilihatnya begitu banyak orang sedang berkumpul di rumah sahabatnya, perasan takut, was-was menjalari ulu hatinya. Jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikiranya kalut, dia bergegas berlari memasuki rumah sederhana yang selalu di kunjunginya hampir sepuluh tahun ini.

"Eomonim, **musun mirieopso**? " ( _ada apa?_ ) Tanyanya pada wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah nyonya Han, yang tampak tak bergeming, tatapanya nya sayu dan ada bekas air mata yang kelihatannya baru saja mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Eomonim?" Tanya Yunho lagi frustasi karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Yunho~ya, Han, dia..." Wanita itu tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya lagi dan terisak semakin keras dibahu Yunho yang semakin bingung tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Pulang lah Yunho~ya kau pasti lelah, biar Eomma yang menunggu Han disini." Yunho menggeleng dan kembali menatap wajah putih yang sangat pucat itu terbaring dengan deru nafas yang teratur.

"Aniyo, Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya eomonim." Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan mengelus puncak kepala Yunho lembut.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, dia menatap kembali sebuah foto yang diambilnya enam bulan yang lalu di Osaka Jepang.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Kim Jaejoong." Gumannya penuh keseriusan sembari menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di sudut bibir hatinya.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love After Love **

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy Reading^^**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ada dirimu dalam dirinya**_

_**Ada bayangan mu di matanya**_

_**Ada cinta mu dihatinya**_

_**Seperti itu kah?**_

"_**Molla..."**_

_**Apa kau benar-benar mencintainnya?**_

"_**Molla..."**_

_**Hanya kata itu kah yang bisa kau ucapkan?**_

" _**. . ."**_

_**Lupakanlah dia dan bukalah hati mu untuk ku...**_

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi itu begitu dingin, meskipun cahaya hangat serta sinar mentari telah merayap, menembus celah-celah dinding kamar seorang namja cantik yang masih tampak duduk dengan ekpresi wajah yang benar-benar sangat kacau. Terlihat tanda hitam menghiasi does eyes nya. Kelihatan sekali kalau namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, menghabiskan malam nya tanpa menutup mata nya sedikit pun. Dia tidak menangis, hanya menatap ponsel yang baru saja di dapatkan nya kemarin setelah sempat hilang beberapa hari.

Tok ... tok ... tok ..

Suara pintu yang diketuk pun tak mengganggu acara melamunya yang sudah terjadi semalaman itu.

Kriieett

Pintu bergeser tebuka, tampak seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai setelan kemeja rapi.

"Maaf, tuan muda, apa anda akan berangkat hari ini?" Tanya laki-laki yang tak lain adalah supir pribadi keluarga Kim setelah membungkukkan badan memberi salam pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas setelah itu dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalamnya, Jaejoong menoleh sebentar kearah laki-laki yang menjadi ayah dari yeojachingunya itu.

"**Adjjusi**, apa **adjjus**i masih belum merestui hubungan kami? " Tanya nya dengan tatapan sayu.

"**Mianhamnida,** tuan muda. Sampai kapan pun saya tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Ara bersanding dengan tuan muda. Anda tau dengan pasti alasanya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf tuan muda." Jawaban yang selalu terlontar dari supirnya yang sudah dianggapnya orang tuanya sendiri itu, tidak penah berubah meskipun sudah lima tahun lamanya.

"**Arraseo**" Guman Jaejoong pelan dan masuk sepenuhnya kekamar mandi.

Ooo

.

.

.

Klanggg

Ara menendang kaleng yang menghuni jalan setapak di halaman kampus Chongju, mood nya benar-benar hancur setelah mengetahui Jaejoong sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa memberitahuan apapun padanya, padahal dia adalah yeojachingunya. Pupus sudah harapannya membuat sensasi datang ke kampus mengendarai limousin milik kekasihnya itu.

Klannnggg

Bouughh

"**OMO** ! " Pekiknya mengetahui kaleng yang ditendangnya mengenai seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"**Mianheyo**, aku tidak sengaja." Tutur Ara bergerak mendekati namja tampan yang mengambil sebuah kaleng di samping sepatunya.

"Oh, Yunho oppa. Mianhe, aku tidak tau kalau ada orang. Oppa, **Gwenchana**?" Yunho bangkit dan menatap Ara , yeoja itu tampak khawatir dan menyesal di wajah nya.

"**Gwenchana**, Ara~ah." Jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Syukurlah." Yunho menatap sekeliling yeoja itu dan alisnya bertaut menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau berangkat sendiri? Dimana bishounen Kim Jaejoong itu?" Kembali tampak wajah masam Ara muncul, mendengar nama namjachingunya di sebut Yunho.

"Jangan menanyakan nya oppa, aku sedang kesal hari ini. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa mengatakan apapun pada ku. Dia pergi kemana aku juga tidak tau sama sekali." Sahut yeoja cantik itu dengan cemberut, membuat bibir hati dihadapannya menyunggingkan senyum.

"**Aigo**, kekasih macam apa itu. Pergi begitu saja, tanpa kabar dan mengacuhkan mu." Ara semakin muram mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Seet

Ara tersentak saat Yunho menarik tanganya tiba-tiba.

"**Oppa**, kita mau kemana? Bukankah sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai?" Yunho berbalik dan memberikan senyuman nya yang tebaik pada Ara, yang justru menatapnya penuh tanya dan keheranan.

"**Kajja,** aku akan menghapus kesedihan mu hari ini. Lupakan semuanya" Pernyataan Yunho membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi yeoja cantik Go Ara.

**.**

**.**

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap langit malam, begitu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan nya sekarang. Membuat tawa miris tersungging di sudut cherry lips nya.

Does eyes nya menyusuri setiap jengkah belahan hitam pekat yang terhampar luas, serta bertaburan berlian di atas kepalanya. Tatapannya jatuh pada dua buah bintang yang saling berdekatan, dan sinarnya begitu terang di banding bintang yang lainnya.

"Sebegitu kejam kah diri ku, sampai kau mengirimkan orang itu untuk memporandakan hidup ku?"

Setelah mendapatkan kembali ponselnya dari namja bernama Jung Yunho, Jaejoong langsung memerintahkan orang-orang pilihannya untuk menyelidiki siapa namja tampan itu. Bukan tentang syarat yang diajukan Jung Yunho agar dia memutuskan Go Ara, yeojachingunya. Melainkan tatapan mata musang itu, begitu menusuk, tajam, sedih, kagum, marah, entahlah tapi semua tampak bercampur menjadi satu pada manik musang itu. Dan malam itu juga Jaejoong mengetahui segalanya.

"Oppa, sedang apa di sini? Kau dari mana saja seharian? " Ara menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping namja cantik itu. Meraih pergelangan lengan Jaejoong dan memeluk nya erat.

"Aku ragu kau sempat memikirkan ku hari ini. Apakah kau bersenang-senang seharian ini? Sampai lupa sekedar mengirim pesan menayakan dimana keberadaan ku." Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Ara tersentak .

" I itu ... aku dengar dari **appa ** kau sangat sibuk, dan menyuruh ku jangan mengganggumu dulu oppa. Apa kau menunggu aku menghubungi mu dulu?" Ara tampak mengalih kan perhatian Jaejoong, tentu saja dia tidak mau Jaejoong mengetahui perihal kencan nya seharian ini dengan siswa baru pertukaran dari Jepang yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho itu.

"Ooh ... **Arraseo**." Jawab Jaejoong singkat dan meraih pundak yeojachingunya, lalu mengeratkan pelukanya. Tampak bibir cherry itu terpahat beberapa lekukan disudutnya. Tidak taukah kau Go Ara, kalau seharian ini Jaejoong tidak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik mu. Jaejoong sudah melihat semuanya, saat yeoja itu pergi makan bersama ke sebuah caffe, saat Ara bergandegan tangan menuju sebuah tempat perbelanjaan dengan Jung Yunho. Bahkan saat mereka membeli sebuah kalung couple. Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini, mengacuhkan peringatan kedua sahabatnya Junsu dan Changmin, bahkan paman Go, ayah Ara juga melarangnya. Sungguh ironis sekali. Apa dia sudah buta karena terlalu mencintai yeoja dalam pelukannya ini?

"Kau membeli kalung baru?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ara tampak syok.

" **A .. ani**. Kalung ini punya Young Ah. Aku meminjam nya tadi karena dia bilang ini cocok kalau aku yang memakainya." Dalih Ara membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala yeoja itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada ku? Aku pasti akan membelikan yang lebih bagus dari pada ini**. Ah ... ani** **aboji**, aku akan meminta **aboji** langsung memberikan hasil tambang berliannya, dan kita bisa mendesign sendiri bentuk kalung yang kau ingin kan. "

"Ah oppa! Tidak perlu, nanti **appa** marah padaku." Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali menatap dua bintang di langit yang beberapa saat lalu sempat di acuh kannya karena kehadiran Ara.

"Masuk lah, sudah malam. Cepat istirahat besok kita ada jam pagi kan?" Ara mengangguk manja.

"Aku tidur dulu oppa, kau juga. Cepat masuk."

Cupp

Ara masuk setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam di pipi Jaejoong. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Ekpresi Jaejoong mengeras, doesnya menajam, tanganya bergerak menghapus bekas kecupan Ara. Namja cantik bangkit setelah menghela nafas berat meninggalkan rayuan angin malam serta jutaan berlian yang bertaburan di langit juga dua buah bintang yang menjadi separuh jiwanya.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

" Mana saudara mu itu Yoochun~ah? Kita bahkan sudah berdiri disini selama hampir satu jam penuh." Yunho tampak mulai kesal. Yoochun memberitahukan bahwa hari ini saudara tiri nya akan datang dari Italia, karena tak mau menunggu sendiri, namja berwajah cassanova itu memaksa Yonho menemaninya.

"Sabar hyung, sebentar lagi juga kelihatan." Sahut Yoochun yang tampak mulai gelisah juga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki, tepat berhenti dibelakang Yunho dan Yoochun berdiri. Kedua namja itu berbalik. Yunho melihat sepasang sepatu boot panjang dengan ujung higheels yang tingginya mencapai lima belas senti menurut Yunho. Pandangan nya berlanjut, seorang yeoja tepatnya memakai rok mini berbahan kulit dan sebuah s-trit dengan kerah nya melebar kesamping menampakkan bahu putih yeoja itu. Rambutnya panjang sebahu ditambah sebuah kacamata besar warna hitam bertengger manis di atas hidungnya menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. Yeoja itu menenteng sebuah tas kecil dan tangan satunya menggerek sebuah kopor besar.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kami sampai berjamur menunggu mu." Ujar Yoochun menatap sebal yeoja itu.

Dia melepas kaca matanya dan menatap Yunho intens meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seperti yang barusan di lakukan Yunho padanya. Lalu mendengus pelan sebelum memakai kembali kacamatanya, membuat Yunho bingung tapi kemudian dia juga memalingkan wajahnya dari yeoja itu.

"aku lelah, jangan menanyakan apapun saat ini, dan jangan melarang ku aku sudah rindu pada nya, dia sedang apa ya? Apa memikirkan ku ya? Atau sudah lupa pada ku? Ah **andwe**, Kali ini aku pasti berhasil merebut hati nya. **Chagiya** I'm coming ... " serunya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang terbengong-bengong mendengar celotehannaya bersama kopor bawaanya. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu dan menarik pundak Yoochun meninggalkan Seoul Airport.

.

.

.

" Yak! Yoochun~ah jadi kau menyeretku ke bandara dan memaksaku mengantar mu hanya untuk menjadi maid yeoja childish itu eoh? " Tanya Yunho sedikit ketus, saat keduannya sudah berada di dalam ferarri milik Yoochun.

"**Mianhe hyung**. Adik tiri ku memang seperti itu sifatnya. Tapi dia cantik kan hyung?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku tidak tertarik. " Jawab Yunho datar, membuat Yoochun melirik heran kearah namja bermata musang itu.

"Oh, aku tau kau sekarang sedang mengejar Ara, kekasih Jae hyung." Yunho diam tidak menjawab.

" Hmmm ... bagaimana kalau kau bekerja sama dengan adik tiri ku, agar cepat tercapai tujuan mu itu hyung."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku iginkan. Dan apa hubungannya dengan adik tirimu yang kekanakan itu. Kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan yeoja seperti dia?"

"Tentu saja ada hyung. Adik tiriku itu atau Sandara sangat tergila-gila pada Jae hyung. Dia bahkan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"**Mwo**? " Yoochun telonjak mendengar pekikan Yunho yang cukup keras itu. Tapi dia mengangguk.

"Kau ingat kan hyung, waktu di bandara tadi. Dia mengatakan kalau kali ini dia akan merebut atau mendapatkan hatinya Jae hyung." Yunho tampak berfikir dan mengangguk.

"Sapa namanya tadi" tanya Yunho mencoba mengingat yeoja yang sempat di jemputnya bersama Yoochun itu.

"Dia lebih suka di panggil Sandara Park. Atau Dara hyung, **waeyo?** "

"**Ani,** hanya ingin tau saja."

.

.

**Love After Love**

**Giaonesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Ara duduk dalam diam , sambil sesekali yeoja itu menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sejak menjalin hubungan serius dangan Ara, Jaejoong tidak pernah makan sendiri. Aboji dan eomma nya sibuk mengurusi bisnis pertambangan nya yang tersebar di berbagai tempat. Terakhir di dengarnya, ayahnya sedang mengevakuasi lokasi tambang terbesar di Indonesia tepatnya di pulau Kalimantan kalau namja cantik itu tidak salah dengar. Jaejoong sempat menyakinkan dan memohon pada ayah yeoja itu agar mengizinkanya menemani Jaejoong di meja makan.

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini? Sepertinya kita jarang sekali bertemu. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi menonton film. Kemarin kau bahkan menolak makan siang bersamaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Jujurlah, aku tidak akan marah atau menghakimimu." Guman Jaejoong tanpa memandang Ara sedikit pun. Ara menghela nafas , dan menaruh alat makannya. Dia menatap dalam pada sosok namja di hadapannya itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Jaejoong oppa, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya hingga does eyes nya bertemu denga manik bening milik Ara yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau cemburu padaku saat Yoochun menggodaku oppa? Kapan terakhir kali kau membelaku saat Junsu dan Changmin meng olok-olok ku oppa? Kapan terakhir kali kita berciuman oppa? Jawabanya tidak pernah sama sekali. Kapan oppa menghubungiku lebih dulu dan menanyakan dimana aku? Bersama siapa? Sedang apa? Bahkan menurutku kau juga tidak akan tau kalau aku diam-diam sudah berselingkuh di belakang mu. Kau tidak tau apa-apa oppa! " Ara mengakhiri ucapannya yang mengebu-gebu, hingga isak tangis pecah memenuhi ruang makan itu.

Jaejoong menatap kosong yeoja yang sedang teriak itu. Entah apa yang difikirkan namja cantik itu, mungkin juga ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang baru saja di lontarkan Ara padanya.

" Kau benar Ara~ah Sejak enam bulan yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Sejak enam bulan yang lalu, hubungan kita terasa semakin lenggang. Bahkan Go adjjusi tidak pernah merestui hubungan kita. **Mianheyo** ... aku yang membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Kau sudah cukup berssabar. **Gomawo **Ara~ah. Apapun permintaan mu akan aku penuhi sekarang ."

Tubuh Aras bergetar, ia tak sanggup lagi menantang does eyes di hadapannya .

"**Mianhe oppa,** bisakah kita mengakhiri hubungan kita? Aku ingin kita putus. " Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar untaian kalimat itu dari yeojachingunya, atau mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

" **Geure, Arraseo**. Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita berakhir sampai disini saja."

Plok

Plok

Plok

Jaejoong dan Ara menoleh ke arah suara tepukan tangan yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Whoaaaa ... akhirnya penantianku terjawab. Apa kalian benar-benar baru saja memutuskan hubungan? Yeaeeeee ... Tidak sia-sia aku pulang dari Itali dan kembali ke Korea." Seru seorang yeoja cantik yang berjalan mendekati meja makan tempat Ara dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong oppa **! Bogoshipo . Saranghaeyo**, **Ti amo** ! " _( Aku rindu padamu, aku cinta padamu, aku cinta padamu__—__itali )_ Serunya dan bergegas menghambur ingin memeluk Jaejoong, yang untungnya sudah menghindar dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yak! Dara~ah. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul begitu eoh? Membuat kaget saja. Dan siapa yang mengundang mu datang ke sini? " Tanya Jaejoong emosi.

"**Eopso** ! Aku rindu pada mu makanya datang mengunjungimu. Apalagi sekarang kau sudah single, berarti aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja aku mau iya kan? " Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Dia benar-benar jengah dengan adik tiri Park Yoochun ini, yang tak lain adalah Sandara Park.

"**Andwe **!" Tolak Jaejoong, Sandara memberenggut sebal mendengar hal itu.

Merasa di acuhkan, Ara bangkit dan membuat suara berdecit yang sangat keras dari kursi yang diduduki nya. Mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dan Dara.

"Ara~ah , kau mau pergi? " Tanya Jaejoong . Ara berbalik dan tersenyum meskipun jelas tampak air bening disudut matanya yang tampak membendung itu, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku disini. Jaejoong oppa, ingatlah, jangan menyalahkan masalalu kedua orang tua mu, mereka hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik. Dan jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Orang itu sudah pergi dan damai di tempat lain. Aku harap kau bisa cepat menyembuahkan lukamu itu. Aku pergi oppa, **annyeong** " Air mata Ara benar-benar jatuh dan membanjiri kedua pipinya. Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbeku di tempatnya, mendengar sesuatu yang sangat menyentuh titik sensitif nya di ulu hatinya. Sebuah kesalahan yang sampai sekarang menjadi belati yang menancap kuat di dinding jantungnya, kesalahan yang menyumbat aliran darah yang mengalir dalam nadinya, sehingga membuatnya sesak bahkan sulit bernafas. Sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi enam bulan yang lalu.

"Jaejoong oppa ! Oppa! " Dara menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tanganya di depan mata does Jaejoong.

"Yak! Sandara Park ! Jangan mengangguku. Aku sangat pusing sekarang. Apalagi mendengar kicauan mu yang tidak berhenti itu. Pergi sana." Usir Jaejoong yang ditanggapi remeh oleh Dara.

"**Shieroo **... " Tolaknya dan meraih lengan Jaejoong mengamitnya dan bersandar di sana.

"Ok ! Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi." Simpul Jaejoong dan melepaskan rengkuhan Dara di lenganya. Namja cantik itu pun melenggang pergi , meninggalkan tamunya begitu saja yang sudah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, lantaran di acuhkan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho oppa !" Seru Ara dan berhambur memeluk Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedang bahagia sekarang? Apa kau baru saja mengakhiri hubungan mu dengan Kim Jaejoong? " Tanya Yunho sekenanya, tapi justru mendapat anggukan sekaligus senyuman termanis Ara.

"**Jinjja**? Nyusu wa hontoni yoi desu ! " ( _**Itu berita yang benar-benar bagus**_ ) Ara mengerutkan dahi merasa tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang di ucapkan Yunho.

"Oppa, kau bicara apa? " Tanyanya yang dijawab senyuman di bibir hati itu sembari menggeleng.

" **Aniyo, kajja** lebih baik kita jalan-jalan, hari ini apapun yang kau inginkan pasti akan aku turuti."

"**Jeongmaliyo**? **Kajja palli palli**. " Ara menarik tangan Yunho, membawa namja tampan itu dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Bruukkk

"Yak! Kau tidak punya mata eoh? Berani sekali menabrak ku." Yunho membantu Ara berdiri. Gadis itu baru saja bertabrakan dengan yeoja lain yang bejalan di depannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukankah ka ... oh ! Sandara ssi. " Terkejut, Yunho ikut berpaling melihat yeoja yang baru saja mengumpat kesal. Dan seketika Yunho mendengus membuang muka, mengingat kelakuan adik tiri sepupunya Park Yoochun itu, saat kemarin menjemputnya di bandara. Yeoja childish dan manja menurut Yunho.

"**OMO**. Jadi namja berwajah kecil ini yang membuatmu memutuskan Jaejoong oppa? Ckckck ... " Yunho menggeram, manik musangnya membulat seketika saat mendengar Sandara mengatainya namja berwajah kecil. What the? Hey dia ini namja bewajah tampan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam setajam musang, dan membuat yeoja manapun bertekuk lutut padanya. Kecuali Sandara Park tentunya yang sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jaejoong.

" Hmm.. _voi ragazzi coppie veramente schifo ._" ( _**kalian benar-benar pasangan yang menjijikkan**_ ) Ucap Sandara dengan bahasa Italia yang di kuasainya itu, yang membuat Yunho serta Ara hanya bisa mengedipkan mata mereka, sembari menatap penuh keheranan kearah yeoja yang sedang tersenyum sinis di hadapan mereka.

Sandara bejalan lalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Ara. Tapi mendadak dia berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah Ara.

" Gara-gara kau Jaejoong oppa sekarang menghilang. Awas kau! " kecam Sandara pada Ara. Gadis itu bungkam dan menatap kosong.

"Jae oppa menghilang? Apa dia pergi? Kemana? " Tanya nya bertubi-tubi, Sandara balas menatapnya tajam.

" Mana aku tau bodoh. Kau membuat ku kehilangan kesempatan yang baik untuk membuat Jaejoong oppa menjadi namjachingu ku." Serunya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

" Ini salah ku. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jae oppa? Bagaimana ini Yunho oppa? Tapi biarlah. Jae oppa harus merenungkan kesalahannya . Ayo Yunho oppa kita makan siang." Yunho tersentak dari lamunanya begitu tangannya kembali di tarik Ara.

**.**

**.**

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kembali Han. Mianhe, apa kau masih marah padaku? " Jaejoong berjongkok di samping sebuah pusara yang di tumbuhi beberapa rumput ilalang itu.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan kekasihku. Apa dulu kau juga berpisah dengan kekasihmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum hambar dan mulai membersihkan daun-daun _gingko_ yang mengering memenuhi makam yang di kunjunginya itu.

Srieett

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara tak jauh darinya. Perasaan dia datang sendiri ketempat ini, tidak diantar supir atau bodyguard nya.

"**Nuguseo**?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Digerakkannya kepalanya ke segala arah mencari, jika ada seseorang selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"**Nuguya**? " Kali ini Jaejoong berdiri dari berjongkok nya dan berjalan kearah suara yang didengarnya.

"Apa ada orang disana?"

?

?  
Bruuukkk ... seseorang mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, hingga namja cantik itu tersungkur dan tubuhnya membentur pusara hitam di belakangnya.

.

.

**TBC **

Arigatou gozaimasu:

Guest, ichigo song, KimYchaKyu, lipminnie, maghT, Trilililili, Vic89, n other reader in follow and favorit :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Love After Love **

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Aku membuatmu terluka untuk bahagia**_

_**Aku menginginkanmu melupakan untuk mengingat**_

_**Aku membuatmu melepaskan untuk bersatu ...**_

**Love After Love**

**Giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa! Apa maksudnya ini?" Ara menatap tidak percaya saat tiba-tiba Jung Yunho, namja yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya menggantikan Kim Jaejoong itu meraih tanganya dan meletakkan sebuah kalung berliontin hati, kalung pasangan yang baru saja mereka pilih saat mereka resmi berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kita berpisah saja Ara~ya." Ucap Yunho datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Ara terdiam, mulutnya kaku seakan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda oppa, ini tidak lucu." Jawab Ara sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak, Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari namja yang sekarang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba mencari sesuatu pengalihan dari yeoja dihadapanya yang sekarang tampak syok dan tubuhnya yang bergetar serta manik brown nya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"**Anya,** aku sangat serius Ara~ya. Kita sudah berakhir sekarang. **Mianhe**." Seru bibir hati itu lagi dan berbalik menghindari melihat tubuh gadis yang terguncang hebat karena ulahya.

Terdengar isak tangis yang semakin keras, Yunho berhenti sejenak dan menggeleng lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Greep

"Oppa, **jebbal **jangan seperti ini. Jika aku berbuat salah, aku minta maaf, tapi aku mohon jangan pergi dari ku dan meninggalkan ku seperti ini." Isak Ara memeluk Yunho dari belakang, menahan kepergian namja itu. Yunho terkejut, tapi wajahnya kembali datar. Perlahan dan pasti, Yunho melepaskan rengkuhan Ara dari tubuhnya. Dia berbalik menghadapi wajah yang bersimbah air mata itu. Dan sebuah senyuman justru terlukis di sudut bibir hatinya, membuat Ara tercenung heran dan menatap penuh tanya.

"**Mianhe** Go Ara ssi. Tujuanku bukanlah dirimu. Kau hanya alat untuk mencapai tujuanku itu. Sedikit lagi aku akan menggapainya. Kau sudah tidak kubutuhkan lagi. Jadi jangan menbuang airmata mu sia-sia untuk menangisi seseorang yang bahkan hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ara menggeleng dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari namja tampan yang di kaguminya itu.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Seru Ara semakin memperlebar senyuman milik Jung Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan meraih hadiah yang di berikan seseorang padaku. Kau bahkan mengenal baik seseorang yang ku maksud Ara ssi."

"Kau! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan brengsek?" Sungut Ara emosi dan menatap nyalang. Laki-laki ini benar-benar telah mempermainkanya.

"Dengar baik-baik Go Ara, Aku—menginginkan—belahan jiwa—Han Jaejoong." Ara tersentak saat mendengar nama itu terlontar dari mulut Yunho. Bagaimana bisa namja itu tau soal Han Jaejoong, apa hubungannya Jung Yunho dengan saudara kembar Kim Jaejoong itu? Ara bahkan baru mengetahui tentang hal itu enam bulan yang lalu.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa tau soal Han Jaejoong? Siapa kau sebenarnya Jung Yunho ?" celetuk Ara semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau akan tau setelah aku mencapai tujuanku. Dan kau benar-benar yeoja yang sangat kasihan."

Plak

Ara menampar wajah Yunho, namun seringaian yang justru di lontarkan namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Yunho. Aku akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Jaejoong oppa. Dan kau, aku sungguh menyesal karena tertipu olehmu. Ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Ujar yeoja bermata bening itu dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

Yunho meraih ponselnya di saku celananya, mendial nomor yang masuk dalam panggilan cepatnya.

"Junsu~ya**, eodiya**?"

...

"**Arraseo,** aku kesana segera."

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

**Osaka, Japan**

**6 months ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit umum di Osaka. Kabar yang di sampaikan nyonya Han seakan merenggut sebagian hidupnya. Begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan perawatan ia semakin perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Pendengarannya menajam saat tanpa sengaja didengarnya suara-suara dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalau dulu kau tidak egois, mungkin nasib anak itu tidak akan seperti ini." Yunho memperhatikan sosok pria berwajah tampan dan berbadan tegap itu berucap dengan nada seolah meremehkan.

"Aku mohon Joonwon ssi. Tolong selamatkan putraku. Bukankah dia putamu juga. Mereka saudara kembar, pasti Jaejoong bisa menyelamatkan Han. Sum-sum tulang Jaejoong pasti cocok dengan Han." Yunho melihat nyonya Han yang berlutut dihadapan laki-laki itu dengan wajah penuh linangan air mata.

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusanmu dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Bahwa kau bilang akan merawat dan membesarkan serta memberikan nama margamu padanya. Sejak itulah anak itu bukanlah anakku lagi." Yunho menggeram terahan di balik pintu ruang rawat Han Jaejoong saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu diperlakukan, bagaimanapun juga Yunho sudah menganggap wanita itu seperti ibunya sendiri. Mata musangnya kembali mengawasi perbincangan yang sedang berlangsung itu.

"**Jebbal,** selamatkan Han Jaejoongku Joongwon ssi." Rintih nyonya Han. Sakit, perih di ulu hatinya, itulah yang Yunho rasakan sekarang. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini bukan urusannya dan wanita itu sekarang sedang memohon untuk secercah harapan bagi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Yunho.

"Cih ! bahkan kau memberikan nama yang sama pada anak itu. Asal kau tau, sampai kapanpun Han Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Kim Jaejoong. Biarkan saja anak itu menemui ajalnya. Jangan harap kau bisa mengganggu ku lagi. Jangan pernah mencoba mencari Kim Jaejoong atau keluarga Kim lagi." Sahutnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat Han Jaejoong. Yunho menyingkir secepatnya dari pintu dan menghilang saat Kim Joongwon keluar dari ruangan itu. Berfikir, apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Yunho menatap lantai rumah sakit itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kembar? Mereka saudara kembar? Han mempunyai seorang kembaran? `Kim Jaejoong` nama itu terus-menerus muncul dalam otaknya.

"Eommonim ." nyonya Han berpaling setelah menghapus airmata yang sempat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah datang Yunho~ah? "

"**Nde**, Eommonim**, gwenchana**? Bagaimana keadaan Jae?" nyonya Han melihat wajah pucat yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dan air mata kembali mengalir. Wanita itu terisak semakin keras dan hebat. Yunho menghampirinya dan mendekap tubuh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jae pasti kembali. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Ucap Yunho dan melihat wajah orang yang begitu di kasihinya itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan tertunduk di lorong rumah sakit, dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa perawat serta dokter yang berlari dengan panik . Pikiranya segera mencerna dimana tepatnya arah yang di tuju dokter serta perawat itu. Dia pun ikut berlari nafasnya terasa sesak dan hatinya berdenyut tiba-tiba.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Seolah baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki cantik yang dipanggilnya bishounen, yang mengajarinya bahasa Korea dan selalu menemaninya kapanpun dan bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui kalau ternyata orang yang dikasihinya itu mengidap penyakit _**leukimia mielogenus akut.**_ Yunho menatap foto Han Jaejoong nanar, tanpa disadarinya dua buah air bening menjatuhi bingkai foto itu.

"Yunho~ah" Panggilan nyonya Han mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Aku tau kau masih merindukanya. Tapi dia sudah pergi Yunho~ah, jangan membuatnya bersedih. Dia menitipkan ini padamu. Eomma sudah terlalu lama menyimpanya. **Mianhe**, kami tidak pernah memberitahukan semuanya dari awal padamu." Yunho tertegun sejenak dan menerima sebuah kotak yang disodorkan nyonya Han padanya. Dibukanya kotak itu, Yunho mengambil secarik kertas yang ada paling atas dalam kotak.

"Yunho~ah. **Mianhe,** aku tau kau menyukaiku. Bahkan aku menyukaimu jauh lebih lama saat pertama kali kau menyapaku dan memanggilku bishounen. Aku menyukai saat kita selalu bersama. Saat kita melihat daun _gingko _yang berguguran, saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu Yunho~ah. Karena itulah, sebagai ganti diriku yang telah menghilang dari sampingmu, aku akan mengirimkan hadiah terindahku padamu. Perjuangkanlah itu. **Aishiteru ."**

Yunho merasa bingung dengan tulisan singkat Han. Di lihatnya isi kotak itu lagi. Tampak sebuah foto yang Yunho yakini adalah Han, diperhatikanya wajah dalam foto itu, wajah yang sangat dirindukanya. Saat membaliknya ada sebuah tulisan lagi di belakang lembar foto itu.

"My gift for you"

Hanya satu dalam fikirannya saat ini. Pergi ke makam Han Jaejoong. Apa maksud Han? Apakah dia ingin Yunho mengenangnya selamanya karena itu memberikan dia fotonya? Tanpa foto pun Yunho bisa dengan jelas melihat dan membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah**, eodiga**?" tanya nyonya Han saat melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar Han.

"Aku rindu pada Jae eomma, aku ingin mengunjunginya." Ucap Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari nyonya Han.

.

.

.

"Mari tuan muda, silahkan." Seoarng namja memakai jas semi formal berwarna hitam dipadu kaos v-neck warna putih turun dari dalam mobil sedan. Mata doenya tertutup kacamata berlensa hitam dan diiringi beberapa orang dengan penampilan sama serta bertubuh atletis. Pemuda itu berjalan mengikuti sosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya yang sedang menunjukkan jalan padanya.

"Ini makam saudara kembar anda tuan muda." Namja berkacamata hitam itu mendekat kesebuah pusara bertuliskan Han Jaejoong. Diletakkannya sebuket bunga lily berwarna putih diatas makam itu.

"**Annyeong,** nan Kim Jaejoong imnida**, bangapsumnida**. **Mianhe**, aku tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaanmu. **Mianhe**, aku terlambat datang untuk mu. **Mianhe** Han Jaejoong, **mianhe** ,,, " Namja itu merunduk kan wajahnya dan tangannya yang putih terulur mengelus nama yang tertera dalam pusara itu.

"Tuan muda sudah saatnya. Sebelum tuan besar mengetahui kepergian tuan muda ke tempat ini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Seru lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari namja cantik yang masih setia menatap nama dalam pusara itu. Dia lantas menyunggingkan senyuman di sudut cherry lipsnya.

"Lihat, bahkan nama kita pun sama. Han Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejoong. **Mianhe,** aku harus pergi, aku pasti kembali. Jadi jangan pernah bosan melihat wajahmu sendiri Han**. Annyeong**" Pemuda itu lantas berdiri.

"**Adjjusi, gomawo** sudah memberitahukan tentang Han padaku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu Go adjjusi. Mungkin **aboji** tidak akan pernah berniat memberitahukan kenyatann ini padaku. Adjjusi pergilah kemobil dulu, aku ingin berdua saja dengan Han sementara waktu. Kalian juga pergilah." Perintah Jajeoong pada para bodyguardnya serta supir pribadi keluarganya yang tak lain adalah ayah Ara. Orang-orang itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Yunho semakin kencang berlari sembari memegang erat selembar foto yang baru saja didapatnya sebagai hadiah terakhir dari Han Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak seketika, perasaannya membuncah. Yunho melihat wajah itu lagi. Kali ini bukan wajah pucat seperti biasanya, melainkan wajah menawan dan penuh pesona. Yunho tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, bibirnya terasa kelu semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama namja yang sedang berdiri di samping makan Han Jaejoong. Namja itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan sekali lagi Yunho terpesona oleh mata doe yang hitam kelam serta teduh itu. Tanpa sengaja mata musangnya beralih melihat foto dalam tangannya. Satu perbedaan yang baru disadari Yunho. Han Jaejoong tidak pernah menggunakan tindikan di cuping telinganya. Dan dalam foto itu , jelas-jelas ditelinganya terdapat sebuah tindikan. Yunho beranjak memandang laki-laki cantik yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan foto di tanganya, saat angin tiba-tiba berhembus, dan Yunho melihatnya, laki-laki jelas-jelas memakai tindikan di telinganya. Bibir hati itu tersenyum tapi juga meneteskan airmatanya. Entah dia harus merasakan apa. Kembali terngiang isi surat Han Jaejoong yang ditulis untuknya.

` sebagai ganti diriku yang telah menghilang dari sampingmu, aku akan mengirimkan hadiah terindahku padamu. Perjuangkanlah itu.`

Yunho menatap tulisan di balik foto itu dan kembali menatap namja cantik yang berdiri di samping pusara. Inikah hadiah yang kau maksudkan Jae? Kau ingin agar aku bisa bersama dengan belahan jiwamu yang lain? **Gomawo,** hadiahmu akan aku perjuangkan dan kudapatkan. Dan senyuman benar-benar mengembang di sudut bibir hati milik Jung Yunho.

Sekembalinya dari makam Han jaejoong, Yunho bertekad mencari tau tentang Kim Jaejoong yang baru diketahuinya. Dan keinginannya terkabul saat teman dunia mayanya yang bernama Kim Junsu mengirimkan fotonya bersama beberapa teman mahasiswa di universitas Chongju. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang berdiri di samping Junsu , Wajah yang selalu diingatnya dan selalu bisa menarik mata musangnnya untuk tidak pernah lepas dari pesonanya. Kim Jaejoong, hadiah terakhir yang dipersembahkan Han Jaejoong untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Aku kembali Han**. Mianhe**, apa kau masih marah padaku? " Jaejoong berjongkok di samping sebuah pusara yang di tumbuhi beberapa rumput ilalang itu.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan kekasihku. Apa dulu kau juga berpisah dengan kekasihmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum hambar dan mulai membersihkan daun-daun _gingko_ yang mengering memenuhi makam yang di kunjunginya itu.

Srieett

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara tak jauh darinya. Perasaan dia datang sendiri ketempat ini, tidak diantar supir atau bodyguard nya.

"**Nuguseo**?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Digerakkannya kepalanya ke segala arah mencari, jika ada seseorang selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"**Nuguya**? " Kali ini Jaejoong berdiri dari berjongkok nya dan berjalan kearah suara yang didengarnya.

"Apa ada orang disana?"

?

?  
Bruuukkk ... seseorang mendorong tubuh Jaejoong, hingga namja cantik itu tersungkur dan tubuhnya membentur pusara hitam di belakangnya. Punggungnya terasa remuk setelah jatuh dan membentur makam . Jaejoong meringis tapi doesnya memicing dalam gelapnya malam , mencoba mengetahui seseorang yang baru saja mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya masih berusaha melihat wajah orang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat barulah Jaejoong menyadari siapa oranng yang telah mencelakainya. Sosok tubuh tegap dan senyum yang menyungging dibibir hati itu membuat wajah Jajeoong mengeras.

"Kau !"

"Rupanya disini kau berada. Kim Jaejoong?" Ucap suara bass itu dan kembali berjalan semakin dekat kearah Jaejoong yang sudah mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Kau datang dari Soul ke Osaka untuk menyusulku? Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong terkekeh, sementara Yunho diam tak bergeming.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Kau, kau teman dekat Han. **Anya**? Dan kau sengaja mendekatiku untuk membalas dendam padaku karena aku tak datang saat Han sedang sekarat, saat Han membutuhkanku, saat Han meregang nyawa, saat Han ..," Jaejoong tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata-katanya dia menunduk dan merasakan does eyesnya mulai terasa panas.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahui sampai sejauh itu. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi kalau begitu." Ungkap Yunho masih mengawasi namja cantik itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Jaejoong kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan rahangnya semakin mengeras. Mata doenya menatap tajam manik musang dihadapanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan brengsek?" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menarik kerah baju Yunho, namun namja itu justru menyeringai.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupku? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja sekalian agar aku bisa menemani teman dekatmu itu. Dan tak akan ada lagi Kim Jaejoong yang hidup sementara Han Jaejoong mmeninggal. Ayo bunuh aku sekarang juga !" Teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau benar-benar saudara kembar yang buruk Kim Jaejoong." Guman Yunho menatap tajam does eyes Jaejoong.

"**Geure,** aku memang saudara kembar yang buruk. Lalu apa maumu hah?"

"Kau ingin tau apa mauku? Aku menginginkan saudara kembar Han Jaejoong menjadi milikku." Jaejoong terbeku dan syok dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Cengkeramanyanya dikerah baju Yunho mengendur, tapi dia semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyerang bibirnya dengan ciuman mendadak. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong sementara namja cantik itu membelalak berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar Yunho yang malah semakin menariknya dalam rengkuhanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Hemmmppckk ...

Mppphhhhh

"Ap-pah yangh k-auh lagkuhkan bbrengsekkkkkhhhh. Leepasssh ... "Yunho tidak mempedulikan suara tanya Jaejoong dia memberikan lumatan-lumatan dan pagutan di bibir cherry itu. Menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong berusaha sekuat tenaga merapatkan katupan di kedua bibirnya saat lidah Yunho berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun pertahananya runtuh saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya memekik dan Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu menyelipkan lidahnya hingga meluncur mengisi rongga mulut Jaejeoong. Lama-lama tarikan tangan Jaejoong di kerah Yunho berubah, Jaejoong mengalungkan tanganya di leher Yunho, pikiranya tak mampu lagi berfikir, otaknya menolak, hatinya berontak tapi tubuhnya terasa lemas dan seakan terbuai akan sentuhan bibir hati itu serta lidah Yunho yang semakin gencar bergerak dan menari menyusuri setiap inci rongga mulutnya. Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari, dia telah membalas ciuman Yunho yang intes padanya.

JEDLEEEERRRR

Dresssssss

Terpaan titik-titik air yang turun dari langit itu membasahi tanah pemakaman di kawasan Osaka. Membasahi dua sosok manusia yang saling berciuman di samping sebuah makam bernisan Han Jaejoong.

Enggghhh

Yuuunn...

Jaejoong melengguh, Yunho masih terus melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, seakan ingin melahap bibir itu sepenuhnya, dinginnya air hujan sama sekali tak mampu menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Bruukk

Yunho mendorong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong hingga tubuh ringkih itu membentur dan bersandar pada dinding pusara. Kembali dia meminta Jaejoong memberinya akses memasukkan lidahnya, dan Jaejoong tanpa sadar memberikanya. Kedua lidah itu saling bergulat dan bertarung di dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Merasa seakan nafasnya mau terhenti, Jaejoong melepas ciuman itu sepihak dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Membiarkan air hujan yang dingin menerpa dan menyentuh wajahnya. Yunho berhenti dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dihadapannya. Wajah indah itu semakin menawan saat terguyur air hujan, apalagi saat air itu meluncur jatuh dari dagunya yang terangkat keatas. Yunho menelan saliva yang bercampur air hujan itu lalu kembali mengecup setetes air yang baru saja mengalir melewati bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho mengarahkan ciumannya di leher jenjang yang sedang terekspos itu.

Argghhhh...

Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat Yunho menggigit kulit lehernya dan memeberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikannya. Dan ciuman itu berakhir saat Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Yunho merasakan tubuh dalam rengkuhanya mengigil dan bergetar. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mengalungkan lengan Jaejoong kelehernya, lalu menggendong tubuh lemas itu dipunggungnya. Mereka pun meninggalkan area pemakaman tempat seorang belahan jiwa Kim Jaejoong sedang beritirahat dengan tenang, tempat pertama kali seorang Jung Yunho bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong, tempat saat dia berjanji akan mendapatkan dan memperjuangkan hadiah terindah yang diberikan teman dekat sekaligus seseorang yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Serta tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman yang baru saja terjadi diantara dua insan itu.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Eommonim! Tolong buka pintunya." Teriak Yunho di depan rumah nyonya Han.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wanita paruh baya dengan wajah sayu dan tubuhnya yang tampak kurus setelah enam bulan lamanya dia hidup dan tinggal sendiri karena putranya telah pergi mendahuluinya, menuju tempat yang tenang.

"Oh, Yunho~ah. **Musun illya**?" Pandangan wanitu itu tertegun saat melihat wajah seseorang yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Eomma, biarkan kami masuk." Seru Yunho mengembalikan kesadaran nyonya Han, wanita itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberikan akses Yunho untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di tatami di salah satu kamar yang dulu sering sekali disinggahinya. Melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong, sebelum berpaling melihat wanita yang tak bergeming di samping pintu geser kamar bekas tempat tidur putranya yang satu lagi Han Jaejoong. Airmata itu pun kembali mengalir tanpa diundang. Saat melihat wajah yang sama persis yang sekarang berada di kamar itu, terbaring dan pucat.

"Eomma, kelihatannya dia demam. Tolong bantu aku mengganti pakaiannya yang basah." Pinta Yunho. Nyonya Han mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong lagi sebelum membelainya dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian di sudut suangan itu. Mengambil sebuah piyama yang dulu juga sering dipakai Han, serta mengambil baju untuk Yunho. Dulu karena sering nya Yunho berkunjung dan menginap di rumah nyonya Han, dia bahkan meninggalkan beberapa pakainnya dirumah itu.

"Kau juga gantilah bajumu Yunho~ah, kau sangat basah kuyup. Aku akan membantunya. Nanti jangan lupa ambilkan air hangat di dapur dan kainnya. Aku takut nanti dia akan demam kalau terus dibiarkan lama-lama." Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil pakaian yang baru diambilkan nyonya Han lalu namja tampan itu bergegas keluar. Meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berdua.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat pening, mata doe nya mengerjap merasa terpaan sinar dari celah jendela mengusik indara penglihatanya. Dia bergerak pelan tapi ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya. Tanganya mencoba meraba sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan? Siapa? Dia membalikkan badannya perlahan.

Chup

Jaejoong terbelalak saat bibir hati Yunho menyentuh dahinya. Mata musang itu masih terpejam. Jaejoong mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya di pemakaman kemarin malam, dan bayangan-bayangan kejadian itu terulangg kembali sepeti klise. Termasuk ciumanya nya dan kata-kata Yunho yang diucapkan namja tampan itu.

` Aku menginginkan saudara kembar Han Jaejoong menjadi milikku` Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus berfikir, namun dia kembali tersentak saat Yunho menariknya semakin dekat dan mengeratkan pelukanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas saat wajahnya membentur dada bidang Yunho. Namun detik berikutnya namja cantik itu kembali terlelap karena merasakan kehangantan dari sosok yang bebaring sambil memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi mereka ada di Osaka? **Geure**, dia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Lihat saja, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ketempat itu lagi. Jangan harap untuk bersatu saat aku masih hidup !"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Note: **_**leukimia mielogenus akut- penyakit leukimia/kanker darah yang sering didialami saudara laki-laki kembar identik dan menyerang di segala usia.**_

**Arigatou:**

**MaghT, trililililili, Vic89, MaghT, trilililili, lipminnie, KimYcha Kyuu, ichigo song, Guest, NaraYuuki, Vic89, Himawari Ezuki, Himawari Ezuki, Himawari Ezuki, Ichigo song, lipminnie, irengiovanny, J-Twice, meybi, Kim vinansia, MaghT, Guest, mitatitu. N all of favorit n follow this ff.**

**Your words is my inspiration^^ Ganbate :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love After Love **

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Kau bahkan tidak mampu untuk**_

_**Menjaga jarak dari ku meskipun itu **_

_**Hanya sejengkal ...**_

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bass itu membuyarkan lamunan di pagi hari Jaejoong. Namja yang sedikit berwajah pucat itu memperhatikan sosok lain yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong menepis tangan yang ingin menyentuh keningnya.

"**Michin **!" Umpat Jaejoong dan menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Baru saja akan beranjak dari tidurnya, tubuh Jaejoong terhuyung dan kembali terduduk di tatami dalam ruangan itu. Yunho dengan sigap meraih tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan hendak membaringkannya lagi. Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Pekik namja cantik itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening.

"Joongie, tidak bisakah sekali ini kau biarkan aku membantumu." Jaejoong mendengus dan kembali menatap tajam wajah di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Kau membuatku jijik." Yunho tersenyum kecut dan membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan hal yang di inginkannya, namja berwajah manly itu hanya mampu diam dan berpangku tangan. Ternyata pemikirannya salah, Kim Jaejoong jauh lebih keras kepala di bandingkan dengan sahabatnya Han Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya memang benar-benar lemas. Dan tidak dipungkiri, dia memang membuntuhkan bantuan dari namja yang sekarang sedang di musuhinya itu. Setelah beberapa saat terus mencoba berdiri, namun usahanya sia-sia, Jaejoong mendiamkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau! Dimana aku?" Tanyannya tapi lebih seperti memerintah.

"Dirumah **Eomma**, rumah Han Jaejoong."Jawab Yunho datar.

Deg

"**E –eomma**?" bibir merah itu terasa kelu saat menyebut nama eomma untuk orang lain. Jaejoong memiliki eomma, tapi jelas berbeda. Karena eomma yang selama ini merawatnya adalah seorang namja. Yang namja cantik ini ketahui adalah dia putra kandung appanya Kim Joong won, tapi dia lahir dari rahim wanita lain bukan namja yang selama ini menjadi eommanya.

Wajah Jaejoong merunduk dan tanpa disadari Yunho, Jaejoong telah menangis dalam diam. Namja itu hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi didepan seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong terus menyembunyikan wajahnya, sampai tidak menyadari Yunho yang merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan namja berwajah tampan itu. Lama kelamaan tangis Jaejoong pecah, dia menangis dalam dekapan Yunho.

"**Uljima**, tidak ada yang perlu kau sedihkan lagi. Tapi menagislah jika itu membuatmu tenang." Hibur Yunho sembari mengelus dan membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong, mempererat pelukannya dan menciumi rambut Jaejoong.

Nyonya Han menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak sampai keluar. Yeoja itu sedari tadi melihat putranya dari balik pintu dan beberapa kali memukul-mukul dadanya, menahan rasa sesak di hatinya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Han meletakkan semangkuk bubur buatanya di hadapan Kim jaejoong, tanpa berani sedikitpun menatap wajah yang sangat mirip dengan putranya yang baru saja meninggal enam bulan yang lalu.

"**Eomma**..." nyonya Han menggigit bibirnya saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan sebutan yang selama ini tidak pernah didapatnya dari putranya yang sekian lama telah di pisahkan darinya itu. Jaejoong meraih tangan nyonya Han dan menggengamnya erat.

"**Eomma**." Sekali lagi Jaejong memanggil wanita itu. Dan tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, nyonya han merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"**Nde, nae aegya. Yeogie eomeoni**." Ucap wanita itu lirih dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

Drt

Drt

Drt

Yunho menoleh kesamping tatami dan melihat ponsel Jaejoong bergetar. Tidak mau menganggu moment pertemuan ibu dan anak itu, Yunho memutuskan mengambil ponsel jaejoong dan membawanya keluar.

"**Yeobseo**."

"Jaejoong oppa! Syukurlah kau mengangkat ponselmu. Kau berada di mana? Oppa**, mianhe** aku salah. Jung Yunho hanya ingin memanfaatkanku untuk balas dendam padamu. Dia adalah teman Han Jaejoong saudara kembarmu. Namja itu akan menghancurkan hidupmu. Percayalah padaku oppa, aku harap kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku janji akan menjadi yang lebih baik. Kim ajjhusi sudah kembali ke Korea dan sedang mencari keberadaanmu sekarang oppa, cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu**. Saranghae**." Yunho memutus sambungan telpon itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bibir hatinya menyeringai.

"Tidak segampang itu mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku ingin miliki Go Ara." Ungkapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel milk Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali memasuki kamar, mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tanpa henti. Tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sedang bermanja pada nyonya Han.

"**Eomma, mashita**." Nyonya Han juga tertawa saat jaejoong dengan semangat memakan bubur buatanya dengan disuapinya.

"**Geure**, makan, makanlah yang banyak. **Eomma** akan memasakkan apapun untukmu." Jaejoong mengangguk semangat dan kembali menerima suapan dari eommanya.

.

.

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga putraku, bukan mengirimnya pada wanita tidak tau diuntung itu. Apa sekarang anak itu ada di Osaka? Menemui wanita itu?" Kim Joonwon menatap galak pada pria seusianya yang menunduk .

"**Mianhamnida**, tuan besar. Saya bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau tuan muda telah meninggalkan Korea dan pergi ke Osaka. Tuan muda berpamitan akan berlibur ke pulau Jeju. Mungkin anda menerima berita yang salah tuan. Karena saya sempat mengecek tujuan keberangkatan tuan muda setelah satu hari beliau tidak kembali ke Korea, dan tujuan utama tuan muda adalah Jeju tuan Besar." Kim Joongwon tampak berfikir mendengar penjelasan supirnya itu.

"**Yeobo,** sudahlah, Joongie sudah dewasa. Seandainya dia mengetahui kebenarannya tidak masalah bukan? Dia tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Mungkin sekarang Joongie memang sedang berlibur di Jeju." Seorang namja juga yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Joongwon dan menenangkan suaminya itu dengan kata-kata penghiburnya.

Namja, istri Kim Joongwon yang sah adalah seorang namja bernama Lee Jaehyuk. Namja yang dinikahinya dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu. Namun baru dua hari mereka menikah, seorang wanita bernama Han Yun Ri datang dan mengatakan kalau dirinya telah mengandung putra dari Kim Joongwon. Awalnya Joongwon tidak percaya pada wanita itu, Han Yun ri adalah yeoja yang bekerja di resort tempatnya menginap saat berada di Osaka mengurusi bisnis pertambangannya.

Wanita itu mengatakan kalau Kim joongwon telah merenggut kesuciannya sehabis minum-minum di pesta kalangan jet set. Setelah sebulan berlalu, Yun Ri memerikasakan kondisinya yang sering tiba-tiba pingsan dan mual serta muntah itu ke dokter dan dinyatakan positif hamil saat itu juga. Mengingat kondisi dirinya yang hanya seorang buruh di resort, Yun ri tidak punya pilihan selain mendatangi Kim Joongwon dan meminta namja itu bertanggung jawab. Jaehyuk yang juga menolak, tiba-tiba menyetujui akan menanggung masa-masa kehamilan Yun Ri, asalkan yeoja itu akan memberikan bayinya pada Jaehyuk dan tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya lagi. Apalagi Jaehyuk yang mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang namja yang tidak mungkin memiliki keturunan . Akhirnya mereka setuju dan sepakat dengan keputusan bahwa kelak anak Yun ri akan menjadi milik Joongwon dan Jaehyuk.

Tanpa di duga, Yun ri melahirkan bayi kembar. Jaehyuk dan Joongwon yang melihatnya sangat bahagia. Jaehyuk menggendong salah satunya dan menimang bayi laki-laki itu.

"Kalian akan menjadi dua pangeran dalam kehidupan eomma. Tidak akan kekurangan apapun dan semuanya hanya untuk kalian. Putra-puta eomma yang tampan." Yun Ri memperhatikan Jaehyuk yang sedang asyik menimang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan kelu.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai. Tinggalkan kedua bayi ini disini dan kau bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini." Seru Kim Joongwon tanpa melihat Yun ri sedikitpun. Yeoja itu beringsut dan menatap nanar putranya yang berada di ranjang. Tanpa bisa di larang, yeoja itu mengangkat bayi di ranjang ke dalam gendongannya, dan menatap kedua suami istri Kim di hadapannya.

"Aku akan merawat salah satu dari bayiku. Kalian boleh membawanya, dan aku akan membawa bayiku ini." Jaehyuk menatap Yun ri syok.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk menghidupi anak itu. Biarkan aku yang merawat mereka berdua. Mereka anak ku juga. Aku tidak mau jika kedua anak ini nanti mengalami kesenjangan. Biarkan mereka tumbuh besar bersama. Menikmati hidup nikmat bersama. Aku tidak mau yang satu hidup bahagia sementara yang lain menderita." Yun ri menggeleng.

"Kau salah, aku akan membahagiakan anak ini. Memang bukan dengan uang seperti milik kalian, tapi mereka tetap darah dagingku demi apapun akan kulakukan untuk anak ini. Dan margaku lah yang akan disandang anak ini." Joongwon menenangkan istrinya yang mulai terisak.

"Sudahlah bawa bayimu dan tubuhmu itu keluar dari rumahku. Mulai sekarang, putraku hanya satu tidak ada yang lain. Jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku lagi." Pekik Joongwon dengan nada geram. Yun ri dengan langkah yang masih tertatih meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim sembari menggendong putranya. Sebelum melewati pintu, Jaehyuk berjalan dan menghentikan yeoja itu. Jaehyuk membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yun ri saat merasa Joongwon mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Yun ri ssi, maafkan aku memisahkan kalian, bayi ini akan aku beri nama dari namaku dan suamiku. Kim Jaejoong. Aku mohon padamu setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka tetap sama selain wajah mereka. Berilah nama bayi yang kau bawa itu Jaejoong dan kau bisa memberinya nama margamu juga. **Gomawo,** ini hadiah sekaligus anugrah terindah bagi ku. Jaga baik-baik dia untuk kami. **Jeongmal gamsahamnida** Han Yun Ri ssi." Dan yeoja bernama Han Yun Ri itupun memulai kehidupannya lagi bersama putranya Han Jaejoong dan menetap di Osaka jepang tempat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan ayah kandung sang bayi.

Sampai Han jaejoong menginjak dewasa, Yun ri masih sering mendengar bagaimana putranya yang satunya hidup. Karena Jehyuk tidak pernah berhenti menyuruh supir pribadi keluarga Kim yang tak lain adalah ayah Go Ara untuk memberikan informasi dan juga foto-foto Kim Jaejoong pada Han Yun ri. Karena itulah Han Jaejoong , meskipun tak pernah bertemu saudara kembarnya, tapi dia mengetahui kalau dirinya jelas mempunyai belahan jiwa yang lain. Berbeda dengan Kim Jaejoong. Jaehyuk yang tidak mau mengambil resiko Joongwon akan marah tidak sedikitpun memberitahu apapun pada Kim Jaejoong. Sehingga membuat namja itu tidak mengetahui apapun sama sekali apalagi tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya mempunyai seorang saudara, saudara kembar lebih tepatnya.

.

.

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

" Jadi kau memutuskannya?" Yunho nyengir dan mengangguk.

Pletak

"**Yak!**! Kenapa menjitakku?" Keluh Yunho saat pemuda cantik di hadapannya memberikan sebuah jitakan gratis di keningnya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, jangan menyakitinya. Kenapa kau membuatnya sedih?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan **yeoja** itu lagi. Seharusnya kau memberiku hadiah. Kau tau menjalankan wasiat saudara kembarmu itu ternyata penuh perjuangan. Tidak segampang yang aku kira. Apalagi kau itu ternyata sangat keras kepala." Yunho memanyunkan bibir hatinya tanda protesnya karena Jaejoong malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ara. Mantan yeojachingunya.

"Awww! **Appo! Yak** Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menjambak rambut brunette milik Yunho dan membuat namja tampan itu meringis.

"Kau bilang apa barusan eoh? Keras kepala? Siapa yang kau maksud keras kepala hah?" Bantah jaejoong tidak terima.

"**Aniyo. Eopso!"** Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Yunho memperhatikan wajah menawan di sampingnya. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan jika momen seperti ini akan kembali dalam kehidupannya. Dengan seseorang yang berbeda namun berwajah sama yang keduanya mewarnai kisah cintanya.

"Yunho ssi, kau dan dia. Maksudku Han, seperti apa kalian hidup dulu? Apakah begitu membahagiakan? Benarkah sangat menyenangkan?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho tersenyum, namja tampan itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat kerutan heran tercetak di wajah cantik dihadapanya.

"**Eodiga**?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"**Chakkaman nde**, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Yunho dan pergi menghilang di balik pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamar Han Jaejoong dengan ruangan lain dalam rumah bernuansa Jepang itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho muncul kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku yang lumayan besar ukurannya itu, kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Jaejoong menghadap taman samping rumah yang dipenuhi bunga serta pohon _bougenfile_ itu. Perlahan Yunho membuka buku yang dibawanya. Jaejoong sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepalannya hampir bersandar di bahu Yunho. Mata doe itu sedikit melebar saat mengamati beberapa foto dalam buku atau album kenangan lebih tepatnya.

"A –apa kah d dia Han? Saudara kembarku?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit merasa aneh menatap sosok dalam buku album itu. Tidak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun. Wajah, kulit, mata, hidung, bibir bahkan semuanya sama persis tidak ada yang membedakannya, sungguh luar biasa. Mata doe itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong membayangkan seandainya dulu mereka berdua tidak dipisahkan, pasti sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang pangeran yang mempesona dan indah.

"Ini foto ku dan Jae waktu kami baru memasuki Universitas Osaka. Kemungkinan saat itulah penyakit itu mulai mengusik tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya. Dan itu sungguh membuatku frustasi. Dia selalu bilang belum saatnya." Yunho menghela nafas dan kembali membuka lembar album itu selanjutnya.

Mendadak wajah Yunho memerah dan dengan cepat meneruskan membuka album itu kehalaman berikutnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu sontak menghentikan tangan Yunho.

"**Chakkaman**! Balik lagi. Cepat!" Yunho menggeleng.

"**Andwe**, yang tadi itu tidak penting. Hanya salah satu moment saat aku dan Jae sedang berkencan."

"**MWO**? Berkencan? Yak sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian sih? Teman, Sahabat, atau kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong sarkatis. Yunho, namja itu hanya bisa nyengir lebar dan memberikan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali membalik halaman buku album itu dan menampakkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata doe milik Jaejoonng membulat seketika. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merona, bayangan ciumannya dengan Yunho saat di pemakaman malam kemarin tiba-tiba berpendar dalam pikirannya, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Hatinya berdetak kian cepat tanpa bisa terkontrol.

"**I –ige m –mwoya**?" Tanyanya terbata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto Yunho dan Han Yang saling berciuman di bibawah pohon gingko yang sedang berguguran. Jaejoong merasakan aneh, apalagi orang yang sedang berciuman itu berwajah sangant mirip dengannya. Jelas saja membuat Jaejoong seakan merasakan kalau yang berada di foto itu adalah dirinya.

"Kissing! Seperti ini."

Cuup

"Ya –yah ... Jung Yunho! **Michyeosseoyo**?" pekik jaejoong saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengecup bibir terkikik dan bangkit menghindar dari amukan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Berhenti kau. Dasar beruang mesum. Awas kau." Teriak Jaejoong yang juga bangkit berdiri.

.

.

.

Blakk

Pintu dalam ruangan itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok wanita cantik, namun matanya penuh dengan kebencian dan amarah. Kim Joongwon, Lee Jaehyuk dan juga supir pribadi mereka Go Kang Pyo sontak mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Tuan besar salah besar. Sekarang Jaejoong oppa memang sedang berada di Osaka. Dia mengunjungi makam saudaranya dan kemungkinan besar Jaejoong oppa juga pasti bertemu dengan Han Yun ri." Jelas Ara panjang lebar. Kang Pyo dan Jaehyuk membualtakn mata mereka. Tidak percaya kalau Ara seberani itu berbicara pada Kim Joongwon.

Brakkkk

"Go Kang Pyo! Cepat bawa anak itu pulang sekarang juga. Atau aku akan mengusirmu dari sini untuk selamanya." Ayah gadis bernama Ara itu tampak tertegun, dengan berat hati akhirnya pria paruh baya itu menunduk dan menyanggupi perintah tuannya. Wajah Ara dihiasi dengan senyum kemenagan dan rasa puas sekaligus. Sepertinya yeoja itu tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya pada Jung Yunho saat mengetahui kalau namja tampan itu hanya memanfaatkanya sekaligus mempermainkannya saja.

"Ikut aku." Go Kang Pyo mearik tangan Ara dan memaksanya keluar dari ruangan Kim Joongwon. Dengan kasar, Kang pyo menghempasakan tangan putrinya yang sudah sedikit memerah karena cengkramannya.

"**Appa! Appoyo**." Protesnya. Tidak taukah yeoja itu kalau ayahnya sedang menatap marah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ara~ah? Apa kau sudah gila hah? Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu pada tuan besar? Kau ingin ayahmu mati eoh?" Ara terkekeh dan menatap galak ayahnya sendiri.

"**Geure appa**, aku memang sudah gila. Semua laki-laki membuatku gila. Dari awal **appa** sudah tau semuanya bukan? Tapi sedikitpun **appa** tidak pernah memberitau apapun padaku. Bahkan saat aku harus sakit hati dan terluka." Kang pyo sedikit terpaku saat mendengar penuturan Ara.

"**Mianhe **Ara~ah, appa bersalah. Tapi kau memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan tuan muda, bahkan dari awal tujuanmu bukan karena cinta pada namja itu. Kau hanya menginginkan nama dan hartanya." Ara justru tertawa mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"**Nde**, aku hanya menginginkan nama dan kekayaan Kim Jaejoong. Tapi itu dulu appa. Aku mencintai Jaejoong oppa saat menyadari kehadirannya yang menghilang dalam hidupkku. Dan itu sungguh membuatku tersiksa." Haselnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat mengingat kebodohannya memutuskan Jaejoong saat itu.

"**Appa, jebbal,** tolong bantu aku mendapatkan Jaejoong oppa**. Geu saram, naega jo`haniekayo." **Tutur Ara, Kang pyo yang melihat putrinya seperti itu merasa iba, dan merengkuh Ara dalam pelukannya.

"Tenannglah putriku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jika tuan muda berjodoh denganmu, maka dia akan tetap menjadi milikmu." Ucap Go Kang Pyo penuh penghiburan.

.

.

**Love after Love**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

**.**

Prangg

Jaejoonng dan Yunho mengehentikan aktivitasnya berkejar-kejaran saat mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Namja cantik itu berlari membuka pintu geser kamarnya dengan cepat dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diikuti Yunho dari belakang.

"**Eomma! Musun miriep**—..." Mata doe Jaejoong seketika berhenti mengerjap. Tampak beberapa laki-laki di samping kanan kiri pintu rumah sederhana itu.

"Go ajjhusi?" laki-laki itu mengangguk seakan memberikan komando pada beberapa pria di kanan kirinya.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Berhenti disana!" Perintah Jaejoong dengan pandangan mata memperingatkan. Namun kedua pengawal itu tampak mengacuhkan ucapan majikannya dan tetap berjaln mendekat kearahnya,

"Ajjhusi, ada apa i –iiiiiinnniiiiihhhh... " Pandangan Jaejoong mengabur. Terakhir wajah yang dilihatnya adalah wajah penuh kesedihan Go Kang Pyo. Dan namja cantik itu akhirnya jatuh pingsan dalam pegangan kedua orang bertubuh tegap yang baru saja memberinya obat bius.

Yunho dan nyonya Han terkejut. Kedua orang itu membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri Jeejoong. Melihat itu, Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Namja bermata musang itu bergegas mengejar para pengawal Jaejoong. Namu tubuhnya segera di hadang beberapa orang yang lain. Nyonya Han terisak dan menatap Go Kang Pyo tidak percaya dan menggeleng. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu meraih kedua lengan Kang Pyo dan mengoyangkannya hebat.

"Aku mohon jangan pisahkan kami lagi. Kembalikan dia padaku." Pinta nyonya Han,ayah Ara hanya menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Yun ri~ah, **mianhe**. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi milikmu lagi." Yeoja itu hanya mampu terisak semakin hebat, dan Kang Pyo merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Dia, putraku, **nae aegya**, anakku yang berharga." Nyonya Han terus menangis. Yunho berhenti meronta saat melihat mobil yang membawa Jaejoongnya telah melaju meninggalkan rumah sederhana nyonya Han. Perhatian Yunho beralih pada dua sosok yang saling berpelukan tak jauh darinya. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat ekspresi kedua orang itu. Mungkinkah diantara mereka ada sebuah hubunngan? Tanya Yunho lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ya, Dara~ah, **eodiga**?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat adik tirinya itu sedang sibuk memilih sepatu highheels koleksinya. Tatanan rambutnya juga sudah berubah setelah hampir satu minggu lamanya gadis itu kembali ke Seoul. Rambut nya sekarang sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya dan membuat yeoja itu terlihat semakin cantik.

"Aku mau menemui calon suamiku tentu saja." Jawabnya mantab sambil mematubkan penampilan wajahnya di depan kaca rias kecil dalam genggamannya. Alis Yoochun terangkat mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"**Mwo? Nampyeon? Nuguya?** Jangan bilang yang kau maksud itu Jae hyung." Sandara mengangguk mantab.

"Geuromnyo. Kim Jaejoong **il mio futuro marito**." **(calon suamiku **) jelasnya lagi dan tersenyum pada cermin dalam kaca riasnya. Yoochun, namja berjidat lebar itu hanya mampu menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah tergila-gila pada sosok Kim Jaejoong.

"Bukankah Jae hyung menghilang dan kau tidak mengetahui keberadaaanya?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Jaehyuk eommonim, dan Jaejoong oppa sudah kembali pulang kemarin setelah dijemput bodyguard Joongwon appa." Kembali Yoochun menggeleng. Sejak kapan Sandara menyebut orang tua Jaejoong dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa?

"**Arraseo, Josimseulge**." Dara mengecup pipi Yoochun dan melenggang pergi. Yeoja itu tampak berseri-seri dan senyum tak pernah berhenti mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu terjaga, beberapa kali Jaejoong mengerjap dan melihat ruangan tempatnya sekarang berada. Ah ternyata dia sudah kembali ke kamarnyanya. Kamar miliknya di Seoul bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan kasur empuk yang menjadi alasnya tidur, bukan tatami seperti tempat kemarin dia bangun dan terjaga. Namja cantik itu melihat kesamping tempat tidurnya dan mendapati seorang namja yang juga berwajah cantik sedang tersenyum penuh kasih padanya.

"Eomma." Seru Jaejoong parau.

"Eoh**, nae adeul chalye ya**? Bagaimana keadaanmu hem? Kepalamu pasti masih pusing. Eomma ambilkan air dulu nde." Baru saja Jaehyuk akan beranjak, Jaejoong menahan tangannya. Membuat nya berbalik.

"Eomma, aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Jaehyuk kembali duduk dan menmbelai kening putranya.

"**Arra**, dia ibu yang melahirkanmu **chagi**, ibu yang sudah membesarkan saudara kembarmu. Maafkan **abeoji **mu, dia masih emosi dan belum bisa memaafkan ibu kandungmu. Karena itulah abeojimu sangat tidak senang saat tau kau pergi ke Osaka." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"eomma, Joongie kasihan dengan Han eomma. Sepertinya dia sangat sedih karena kehilangan Han. Badannya terlihat kurus dan wajahnya juga pucat. Tapi dia tidak berhenti tersenyum saat bersamaku." Jaehyuk tersenyum saat mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

"Dia wanita yang kuat Joongie **chagi**. Dan kau membuatnya tersenyum karena akhirnya Han Yun ri tau kalau sifat putranya yang satu ini sangat manja melebihi apapun." Jaejoong memprout saat dikatai manja.

"Eomma! Kemarin Yunho bilang Joongie keras kepala, sekarang eomma bilang Joongie manja. Selanjutnya apa lagi?" Jaehyuk terkekeh.

"Kau putra eomma yang sangaaaaattt cantik." Sekali lagi Jaejoong memberenggut dan mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Eomma, sudah kubilang berapa kali aku itu tampan, bukan cantik. Sebal!" Jaehyuk kembali terkekeh saat melihat putranya itu menghempaskan tengannnya dari kening namja cantik itu dan berbalik memunggungi dirinya. Merajuk eoh?

"Yunho? **Nuguya? Aein? ( kekasihmu** ) Apa kau berpisah dengan Ara dan sekarang kau menyukai namja? **OMO!** Berita bagus. Jadi kau mengikuti jejak **abeoj**i mu. Jangan lupa kenalkan namja itu pada eomma nde. Joongie, apa dia tampan? Baik hati? Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia juga mencintaimu **chagya **seperti **abeojimu** yang sangat mencintai eomma. Kau tenang saja, eomma dan **abeoji **pasti mendukung kalian. Aku tidak sabar bertemu namja benama Yunho itu." Celoteh Jaehyuk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Jaejoong berbalik dan mendeatglare eommanya kemudian kembali berbalik dan memunggungi eommanya lagi.

Jaehyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar putranya itu, membiarkan Jaejoong beristirahat. Namun wajahnya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ara~ah? " yeoja bernama Go Ara itu menunduk memberi salam pada majikannya.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Joongie? Masuklah, dia sudah bangun." Ara berjalan memasuki kamar Jaejoong setelah mendapat izin dari Jaehyuk. Mata bening itu menangkap sosok yang telah berbaring membelakanginya. Langkahnya sedikit ragu, namun hatinya menuntunnya untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Tangan Ara terulur dan menyentuh pundak namja yang sedang tidur itu. Ara memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Oppa?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaejoong oppa..." Perlahan tubuh Jaejoong berbalik, doe itu mengerjap dan menatap mata bening dihadapannya.

"Ara~ah ..." Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, Ara mengikutinya dengan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

Namja cantik itu tertegun begitu melihat air mata yang baru saja menetes melewati kelopak mata bening milik Ara.

"**Musun miriya? gwenchana**?" Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekatkan tangannya dan menghapus sisa jejak air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ara menggeleng masih menatap mata doe itu dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"**Mianhe** oppa, **mianhe**." Guman Ara lirih.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, **uljima**." Jaejoong masih mengawasi Ara. Gadis itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya didadanya, agar Jaejoong mampu membaca detak jantungnya.

"Jaejoong oppa bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Oppa, **saranghae..."**

Deg

.

.

.

.

**tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love After Love **

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sedetik bersamamu **

**Membuat ruangan dalam dadaku terasa penuh**

**Akan nafas cinta yang kau hantarkan**

**Di setiap pembuluh nadiku . . .**

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong oppa bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Oppa, **saranghae..."**

Deg

Mata doe itu seolah terhenti memandang. Biibir cherry Jaejoong juga merasa kelu. Seolah hatinya berkata lain. Tiba-tiba bayangan namja bermata musang itu muncul dalam pandagannya. Saat namja itu menciumnya, saat memeluknya, saat tertawa bersamanya, saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan seorang Kim Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Jaejoong m enutup matanya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Oppa," Panggil Ara pelan, karena merasa Jaejoong sedang memikirkan tempat lain bukan permintaanya yang baru saja di lontarkannya. Saat namja cantik itu membuka mata doenya dan bersiap menyuarakan isi hatinya, suara seruan melengking memenuhi kamar luas Jaejoong. Ara dan Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian mereka seketika kearah pintu.

"Jaejoong oppa! **Bogoshipo, saranghaeyo**, te amo!" Jaejoong menghela nafas saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah menerobos ketenangan dalam kamarnya itu. Ara mendengus sebal, dan menatap iritasi yeoja cantik berambut curly dengan boot highheels serta gaun diatas lutut berwarna putih. Yeoja itu berjalan penuh senyum kearah tempat tidur Jaejoong dan langsung duduk disamping namja yang sudah memasang wajah malasnya.

"**Ige mwoya**?" Tanya yeoja yang tak lain adalah Sandara Park itu. Pengemar berat Jaejoong tentunya. Dara menarik tangan Jaejoong yang sempat diraih Ara kedadanya, membuat Ara memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Jaejoong oppa! **Bogoshipo** ... " Dara memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Ara.

Jaejoong hanya menutup doenya dan memalingkan wajahnya jauh-jauh, meskipunn tak sempat menghindar dari pelukan yeoja berambut curly itu.

"Dasar yeoja tidak tau malu." Guman Ara yang sayangnya masih sempat di dengar Dara.

"Siapa yang kau maksud tidak tau malu eoh? Bukankah itu dirimu sendiri? Bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang memutuskan Jaejoong oppa? Dan sekarang kau meminta kembali lagi, kau yang seharusnya berkaca wanita tidak tau diri." Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya juga kedua doe eyesnya. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah mendengar kedua yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang berdebat hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"**GEMANHE** ! STOP! OK!" Jaejoong menunjukkan sepuluh jarinya dan beranjak dari duduknya di atas tempat tidur. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu lantas berjalan turun dan berlari meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang sedang tercenung heran.

Blam

Pintu bergema menutup seiring dengan menghilangnya tubuh Kim Jaejoong dari kamar pribadinya itu.

"Jaejoong oppa **eodisoyo**? Aku ikut." Teriak Dara dan ikut mengejar Jaejoong, tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ara yang menyatukan kedua giginya hingga bergemeletuk menahan amarahnya.

Ara menatap pigura foto besar yang menggantung di kamar majikannya atau mantan namjachingunya, foto ukurang besar yang menghamparkan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Semua yang aku miliki dulu, akan aku raih kembali dan aku pastikan akan menjadi milikku." Tuturnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari foto Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Jaejoong menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya saat berhasil menuruni tangga dari kedua lantai di rumahnya. Nafas namja cantik itu terengah.

"Joongie **chagi waeyo**?" Tanya Jaehyuk saat melihat putra kesayangannya sibuk mengatur nafas. Sementara Joongwon hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali pada koran sorenya. Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, seorang pembantu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu ruang tamu kediaman Kim.

"**Joseonghamnida** tuan, nyonya. Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan tuan muda." Jaehyuk dan juga Joongwon mengerutkan kening mereka dan sama-sama melihat satu-satunya putranya yang sekarang justru mengendikkan bahu seakan tidak peduli. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Mata doe itu membulat seketika saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dibalakang maidnya.

Jaejoong tidak berhenti mengerjap dengan cepatnya, seakan tidak percaya bahwa orang itu sekarang ada di rumahnya, dan berdiri dihadapannya sembari tersenyum begitu lebar dan penuh arti padanya.

"Annyeonghaseo Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho mantab, memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk memberi salam pada kedua orang bermarga Kim yang sekarang sedang mengamatinya.

"Kau mengenalnya Joongie?" Tanya Joongwon dan memandang Jaejong maupun Yunho bergantian.

"**OMO!** Benarkah kau yang bernama Yunho?" Jaehyuk tampak tidak percaya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Memperhatikan Yunho dengan penuh kekaguman terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Nde, ajjhuma." Sekali lagi Yunho menampakkan senyuman dibibir hatinya membuat Jaehyuk semakin terpesona.

"**Kajja** duduklah dulu." Namja yang menjadi eomma jaejoong itu menarik Yunho duduk di sova di samping Joongwon kemudian menarik Jaejoong agar duduk disebelah Yunho. Mengamati kedua namja muda itu sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk membuat Jaejoong dan Joongwon menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"**Yeobo**, tidak perlu menanyakan siapa Yunho lagi. Dia ini kekasih Joongie yang baru sekarang." Joongwon mengangguk dan kembali memandang namja disampingnya yang menurutnya tampak berwibawa serta tampan. Sementara namja cantik disebelahnya benar-benar terpaku karena ucapan eommanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpacaran begitu? Baguslah kalau begitu. Abeoji akan lebih menyetujui kalian bersama, dari pada kau tetap mempertahankan anak Go Kang Pyo itu Joongie." Jaejoong merunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Abeojinya memang tidak pernah setuju saat Jaejoong mengatakan kalau dirinya telah menjalin hubungan dengan Ara anak supir pribadi keluarga Kim.

"**Arraseo**, tapi abeoji, eomma, dia ini bukan kekasihku." Sangkal Jaejoong dan memberi tatapan menyakinkan pada kedua orang tuanya, kemudian mendeatglare namja tampan bermata musang di sampingnya. Joongwon dan Jaehyuk saling berpandangan.

Grep

"**Cajjata**. Jaejoong oppa, ketemu." Seru yeoja berambut curly itu dan memeluk leher jaejoong dari belakang. Sandara tampak terkejut saat menyadari seseorang yang duduk di samping namja yang digilainya Kim Jaejoong.

"Eoh, bukankah kau namja berwajah kecil yang menjemputku di bandara dulu? **Yak**! Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mengikutiku eoh?" Yunho mengangkat alisnya mendengar penuturan yeoja yang dianggapnya childish itu yang tak lain adalah adik tiri Park Yoochun.

"Eoh aku salah kau pasti ingin menemui wanita tidak tau diri itu kan?" Dara mengangguk-angguk dengan pendapatnya sendiri mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang sudah benar-benar pusing dengan situasi disekelilingnya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya juga tampak heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yunho tersenyum dan kembali menghadapakan perhatiannya pada kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

"**Mianhe,** saya akan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman disini. Saya Jung Yunho adalah namjachingu Jaejoongie dan kami resmi berpacaran dua hari yang lalu saat kami bertemu di Osaka." Ucap yunho lancar dan tanpa jeda membuat tidak hanya Jaejoong tapi juga Dara yang terlihat syok. Joongwon tampak mengangguk mengerti sementara Jaehyuk tersenyum.

"**Andwe**!" seru Dara tiba-tiba. Yeoja itu kemudian berjalan mengitar dan duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menatap serius kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

"Abeoji, eommoni. Jaejoong oppa itu masih single. Namja berwajah kecil itu cuma mengada-ada. Dia berbohong. Sebenarnya akulah calon yeojachingu Jaejoong oppa. Benarkan oppa?" Dara memandang Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya, sementara Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya antara bingung dan pusing. Bayangkan dalam sehari ini sudah tiga orang yang merecoki hidupnya. Pertama Ara yang meminta untuk berbaikan kembali, lalu Yunho yang mengatakan telah resmi menjadi namjachingunya setelah pertemuan di Osaka, dan sejak kapan seksualitas Jaejoong menyimpang? Namun membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah teringat ciumannya dengan Yunho saat di pemakaman Han Jaejoong saat itu. Dan sekarang Sandara Park mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu adalah calon yeojachingunya. Kepala Jaejoong benar-benar ingin pecah rasanya.

"Jaejoong~ah, bisa jelaskan kebenarannya pada abeoji?" tanya Joongwon yang justru membuat Jaejoong semakin pusing.

"**Eopseo**! Semuanya salah." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan membuang nafas lalu berjalan mengacuhkan semua orang yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ehm, **mianhe** ajjhuma, ajjhusi, sepertinya aku harus mengejar Joongie. Anyeonghaseo." Pamit Yunho dan berdiri lalu membungkuk memberi salam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menyusul jaejoong setelah mendapat anggukan dari tuan dan nyonya Kim itu.

Tanpa sepatah katapun dengan bibir yang mengerucut Dara juga bangkit dan pergi begitu saja membuat pasanngan Kim menggelengkan kepala dan mengendikkan bahu.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tampak sepasang hasel yang memandang penuh kebencian dan dendam. Ara menyeringai tipis saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok namja bermata musang. Namja yang telah mempermainkannya dan memanfaatkannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiiarkanmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan Jung Yunho. Kau pasti akan menyesal telah melukaiku." Ucap Ara dengan tatapan dinginnya.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan tanpa arah. Mata doenya menatap sepenggal cahaya senja yang mulai menampakkan dirinya. Namja cantik itu memandang langit yang sepertinya akan menggelap secara pelahan. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang yang mengawasi dan mengikuti langkahnya dengan diam-diam tanpa berniat mengganggu moment sendiri yang dinikmati namja berkulit putih itu.

Hah

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum tubuhnya rebah di rerumputan.

"Kenapa hidupku di penuhi orang-orang yang menjengkelkan dan aneh." Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari bibir cherry itu. Perlahan mata doe itu pun terpejam meninggalkan sapuan angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir hati itu tersenyum saat memperhatikan sosok yang tengah terlelap begitu damainya. Cukup pintar mencari tempat untuk menyendiri. Pikir Yunho dan mendudukkan pantatnya di rerumputan di samping namja cantik yang tengah tertidur.

Pelahan tangan Yunho terulur hendak menyentuh kening namja berkulit putih itu, namun diurungkannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan Yunho menghirup udara yang dingin itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untuk ku Kim Jaejoong? Aku tau diriku terlalu egois karena menginginkan kalian berdua. Aku begitu egois karena memaksakan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku begitu egois hingga menyakiti dirimu bahkan orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi semua itu karena aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Yunho menelan saliva memberi jeda pada pengakuanya. Ditatapnya lembut wajah menawan itu.

"Don't wake up not yet!"

Dan jarak kedua wajah itu pun terhapus seiring dengan sebuah sapuan lembut bibir hati pada bibir Cherry yang masih mengatup itu.

Hempphh

Urrghhh

"**Yak! Mwoaneungoya**? Apa kau gila?" sulut Jaejoong dan langsung beranjak dari tidurannya menatap tidak percaya namja yang duduk disampingnya.

"**Nde**! Aku memang gila Jaejoong~ah. Gila karena menginginkanmu." Tutur Yunho dan balas memandang Jaejoong dengan tataapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yunho kembali mendekat hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena Jaejoong telah terbangun.

"**Yak**! Berhenti Jung Yunho!" Yunho tidak mengindahkannya dan kembali melumat bibir merah itu. Sementara Jaejoong juga tidak berhenti berontak.

Brukk

Tubuh Yunho terdorong hingga terbaring di rerumputan.

"**Michingoya**!" Namja cantik itu pun bangkit dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempatnya menyepi. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar Yunho berteriak dibelakangnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Kim Jaejoong!" Senyum miris itu mengiasi sudut bibir cherry milik Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah tawa hambar. Jaejoong berbalik dan melihat Yunho juga tengah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mengingikanku? Kau benar-benar menginginkanku? **Geure**. Itu tak kuragukan sama sekali. Terlihat jelas dari caramu memandangku yang seolah selalu ingin menerkamku." Lagi Jaejoong tertawa namun penuh rasa dingin pada ekspresi wajahnya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendegar kata-kata yang dilontarkan namja berparas menawan itu padanya.

"Sayang sekali. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku. Tidak akan pernah Jung Yunho." Jaejoong menyeringai dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun tangannya jelas telah di tarik hingga tubuhnya kembali menghadap sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"**Wae**? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Kau seolah tidak ingin memberikanku kesempatan untuk meraih hatimu. Memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk memenuhi keinginan terakhir saudara kembarmu Han jaejoong. Apa kau tidak ingin mengabulkan keinginan terakhirnya?" Jaejoong merunduk hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar penuturan namja tampan yang sekarang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

Seet

Mata musang Yunho terpaku saat Jaejoong melepas tautan tangannya. Mata doe itu sekarang menatapnya lagi dengan sorot tajam dan penuh kebencian? Kesedihan? Entahlah. Yunho hanya menunggu Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Kau salah Yunho~ah. Kau salah mengartikan semuanya." Jaejoong menggeleng dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hadapan namja berambut brunette itu.

"Kau menginginkanku, tapi kau mencintainya. Kau menginginkanku, untuk memenuhi harapannya. Kau hanya menginginkanku tapi tidak untuk mencintaiku. Itulah yang kulihat." Yunho hanya mampu membisu mendengar sesuatu yang begitu menusuk tepat dihatinya.

"Kau mencintai Han Jaejoong! Bukan Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum berlari menjauh dari sosok yang diam tak bergeming mencerna semua kata-kata yang baru saja didengaranya. Tubuhnya terduduk jatuh dan melemas. Jadi itukah yang dipikirkan jaejoong? Sungguh Yunho tak pernah sedikitpun menyadari itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui apa alasan dirinya begitu menginginkan Kim jaejoong. Dan Yunho benar-benar dilema dengan perasaanya sekarang.

"Benarkah aku seperti itu?" tanyannya entah pada siapa.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

.

.

Yunho tidak berhenti memperhatikan sosok yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. Sayangnya bukan hanya dirinya yang menatap penuh kagum juga terpesona pada namja bermata doe dan berkulit seputih susu itu. Tak hayal, semua mata memang mengarah pada namja cantik yang justru tengah tertawa berasama sosok namja bertubuh jangkung yang dikenali Yunho bernama Shim Changmin.

"Jadi hyung sudah putus dengan Go Ara? **Jinjja** hyung? Patut dirayakan." Tawa Jaejoong berhenti saat mendengar nama mantan yeojachingunya itu disebut kembali oleh Changmin.

"Kau pasti bahagia bukan? **Geure **paling tidak aku tidak akan mendengar perdebatan kalian lagi." Tutur jaejoong dan Changmin nyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku dan Junsu pasti akan mengadakan pesta lajang untuk kita semua." Jaejoong mendelik.

"**Yak**! Bukankah itu pesta untuk kalangan pemuda sebelum menikah? Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Eoh?"

"Kalau hyung tidak keberatan kita menikah saja, ha ... ha ...ha ..." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Deg

Mata musang itu tepat mengarah padanya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan sekejap, namun terhenti karena jaejoong buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Seet

Jaejoong tertegun. Yunho memang selalu seperti itu. Seenaknya, lihat saja sekarang namja tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya kini menarik paksa tangan jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganku Jung Yunho. Apa yang kau inginkan hah?" Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong yang dilontarkan dengan nada marah oleh namja cantik itu melainkan tetap menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga membuat semua orang tercenung heran tak terlebih Changmin.

.

.

.

Bruuk

Disinilah Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur tralis pagar yang ada di atap gedung kesenian.

Arkkhh

Jaejoong sedikit meringis dan memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di punggungnya yang sempat terbentur.

"Apa kau meragukan perasaanku?" tanya Yunho yang ditanggapi jaejoong dengan kebungkaman.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu? Dengarkan aku baik-baik Kim Jaejoong. **Naega saranghamnida**." Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tersenyum mengejek membuat Yunho geram dan frustasi. Bagaimana menyakinkan namja cantik ini tentang perasaannya.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menggeleng sempurna.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari namja tampan berbibir hati itu.

"**Arraseo**. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mempercayai apa yang aku ucapkan. Tapi dengarlah Joongie. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu bukan sekedar rasa ingin memiliki, bukan karena membalas dendam. Aku tau kau tidak bersalah atas kematian Han Jaejoong dan perasaanku sungguh tulus padamu. Han jaejoong, dia adalah kenanganku dan kau adalah masa depanku."

"Terserah apa maumu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, sebentar lagi jam kuliah ku dimulai." Yunho hanya bisa menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa frustasi.

Keduanya tidak menyadari sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perbincangan kedua namja yang sedang beragumen itu. Ara tersenyum lebar mendengar sesuatu yang sangat di inginkannya itu.

'Bagus, Jaejoong oppa tidak perlu aku cemaskan lagi. Dia tidak akan menerima Jung Yunho apapun keadaannya. Aku harus memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk meraih kembali hati Jaejoong oppa.' Ara mengangguk mantap dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Yunho dengan sebuah seringaian terpatri di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

"**MWO**? Yunho hyung menyukai Jae hyung?" pekik Yoochun saat mendengar penuturan dongsaeng tirinya. Sandara memainkan rambut curlynya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Namja berwajah kecil itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Sungut Dara dan melempar boneka tengkorak disampingnya itu ke lantai, yang ditatap miris oleh Yoochun.

"Ya, ya jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Mana mungkin Yunho hyung menyukai sesama namja. setauku dia pria normal. Bukankah sekarang Yunho hyung sudah resmi berpacaran dengan mantan yeojachingu Jae hyung, Go Ara?"

"Ihhhh ... **pabbo** Yoochunnie!" Yoochun mencibir. Sudah bagus didengar keluh kesahnya. Eh sekarang malah mengatai orang bodoh. Dasar ! Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Aku jelas-jelas mendengar dia bilang NAMJACHINGU! Kau tau maksudku**? Aish,** sainganku benar-benar banyak. Dan yeoja tidak tau malu itu juga meminta kembali pada Jaejoong oppa. **Eothokhe**?"

"**Mwo?** Ara meminta kembali pada jae hyung?" Yoochun menatap tidak percaya.

Aaaiiihhhhh

Yoochun tersentak mendengar Sandara berteriak cukup keras.

"**Yak!** Kau merusak gendang telingaku Dara~ah!" keluh Yoochun mengelus telinganya pelan. Sandara justru menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu dengan wajah menekuk.

Yoochun berdecak kesal dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya,memcoba menghubungi seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Yunho hyung! Kita bertemu sekarang di tempat biasa, ada yang ingin kutanyakan penting!"

Pip

Namja berwajah cassanova itu menyambar sweeternya beserta kunci mobil kemudian bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berdecak kesal saat melihat sebuah lingkaran hitam tercetak menghiasi mata doenya.

"**Aishh**, sejak kapan wajahku menjadi pucat seperti zombie. Ku rasa aku harus meminum suplemen penambah darah." Keluhnya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang bertengger di kamar luasnnya.

Jaejoong berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Mendadak sebuah denyutan menjalar di kepalanya membuat sejuta rasa pusing menyerangnya. Menggeleng, namja berparas cantik itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing dan kabur yang sekarang justru menghiasi pandangannya.

Tes

Tes

Mata doe itu membulat sempurna saat menyadari sesuatu yang terlihat menetes di lantai kamarnya. Refleks tanganya menyentuh bagian wajahnya, tepatnya hidungnya yang baru saja mengelurkan cairan berwarna merah pekat berupa darah. Jaejoong tertegun dan seolah kegelapan menguasainya saat itu juga membuat tubuhnya limbung dan tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**Request from Aaliya Shim, scene pertama setelah membaca reviw dari Aaliya, gia jadi terinspirasi kembali. Sudah sangat lama. Tapi Fic ini akan tetap berjalan meskipun tidak ada kepastian kapan di update. Terimakasih yang masih mengikuti LAL. ^-***

**Thank to the reviwer: **

**meybe, Vic89, NaraYuuki, ichigo song, , , sycarp, Aaliya Shim.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love After Love **

**Title : Love After Love**

**Author : Gia onee-san a.k.a park Young eun**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Go ahra, Sandara Park**

**Genre : Romantic, Drama, Complicated,**

**Rated : T+**

**Leigth : Chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Jaejoong terbangun mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namja cantik itu sedikit linglung namun segera bangkit berdiri. Dan tertegun saat menatap wajahnya yang terdapat darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah lantai yang juga berhias cairan merah itu. Jaejoong segera melepas kaos yang dipakainya, dan membersihkan lantai itu dengan kaosnya, buru-buru namja berkulit putih itu ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya.

Dirasa sudah tidak ada noda darah di lantai ataupun di wajahnya, Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kantong plastik pembungkus buku yang baru saja di belinya kemarin dan memasukkan kaosnya yang sudah terkena noda darah itu kedalam kantong plastik . Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya bingung sementara orang itu tidak berhenti mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dilemparkannya kantong plastik itu ke dalam tempat sampah di samping pintu kamar mandi.

"Nde**, chakkamanyo**!" Teriaknya dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek

Deg

Sepasang mata musang itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Keduanya saling diam, Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Yunho dan tak ingin sedetikpun melepas pandangannya dari sosok di hadapannya yang sekarang tidak memakai pakaian? Tunggu! Jaejoong memang melepas kaosnya dan lupa menggantinya karena terburu-buru sehingga berujung membuka pintu dengan bertelanjang dada.

Yunho menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan itu. Hamparan putih dan mulus terpampang di hadapannya, sekali lagi menelan salivanya saat pandangannya semakin turun kebawah.

"Yak. **Mwoaneungoya**? K –kau B –bagaimana bisa ada di depan kamarku eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit terbata dan risih karena Yunho sedari tadi memandangnya cukup intens.

Ehemm

Brukk

Yunho berdehem pelan sebelum menerobos masuk dan sedikit menyenggol bahu Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu memproutkan bibirnya.

"Yak! Jung Yunho, siapa bilang kau boleh masuk seenaknya ke kamarku. Cepat keluar." Yunho dengan cueknya mengabaikan pengusiran sang tuan rumah dan justru malah berjalan sambil melihat isi kamar itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat mata musangnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah jam berbentuk hello kitty menghiasi meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Bruuk

"Ahhhh ,, nyamannya!" seru Yunho saat merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang besar milik Jaejoong.

"Yak! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tidur di tempat tidurku? Bangun tidak? Ayo pergi atau aku hancurkan wajah tampanmu itu." Yunho membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup itu. Alisnya terangkat namun sebuah senyuman kemenagan muncul di bibir hatinya.

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau aku ini tampan eoh?" seru Yunho dengan nada menggoda membuat wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"**M –mwo**? Siapa bilang? Aku salah bicara tadi. Ayo cepat pergi dari kamarku." Usir Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak mendorong tubuh Yunho, namun yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan.

Sreettt

Bruukk

Mata musang Yunho memerangkap kedua mata doe di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Yunho bahkan kini tidak hanya memerangkap kedua mata Jaejoong tetapi juga tubuhnya.

"Kim Jaejoong, **saranghaeyo**." Ucap Yunho dan semakin mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah cantik dihadapannya. Perlahan hingga dalam hitungan sepersekian second, bibir hati itu akan sukses menyentuh permukaan bibir cherry yang terlihat sedikit terbuka itu.

"Yunho~ah, Joongie! Makan malamnya sudah siap chag ... OMO!" Jaehyuk langsung kembali menutup pintu juga mulutnya dan bergegas meninggalakan kamar putranya tanpa suara lagi.

Blam

Jaejoong tersentak dan mendorong tubuh Yunho dari atasnya.

Urggh

"Yah. Kau benar-benar cari mati Jung Yunho."

Huft

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, mengindahkan ucapan namja cantik yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi. Hahh ! tetap saja gagal." Keluh namja tampan itu. Jaejoong mendengus mendengarnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Yah, Kau! Untuk apa datang kerumahku?"

"tentu saja untuk menyakinkanu bahwa Jung Yunho itu benar, benar dan benar mencintai Kim Jaejoong." Lagi Jaejoong mendengus.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala heh?" Jaejoong menatap wajah di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihat tubuhmu dari pada saudara kembarmu. Sepertinya lingkungan keluarga benar-benar membedakan dengan sangat intens. Kulitmu jauh lebih putih, dan terlihat lebih mulus. Membuat sesuatu itu tampak terlihat jelas." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba dan tersenyum misterius. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan namja bermata musang itu. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena mendengar pujian Yunho yang terdengar sedikit vulgar itu.

"Yak! Apa maksud bicaramu itu eoh? Apanya yang tampak jelas?" Yunho masih tersenyum sementara jaejoong tambah heran.

"Yak! Yunho~ah! **Aisshh **! namja menyebalkan."

Seet

Deg

Sekali lagi posisi mereka berubah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong, mengunci pergerakan namja cantik itu.

"**Saranganda**."

Cup

Jaejoong tertegun saat Yunho mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Pakailah bajumu. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus bertelanjang dada. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan menerkammu nanti." Mata doe itu mengerjap begitu cepatnya. Tunggu, Baju? Dada? Telanjag? Menerkam?

"**M –mwo**?" mata doe jaejoong melirik tubuhnya sendiri dan lagsung terbelalak saat melihat bahwa dia memang tidak memakai baju. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dan kembali menatap kedua mata musang yang masih berada diatasnya.

"Kau mau aku yang memakaikannya?"

"**M –Mwo? Aissh**. Menyingkir dari disana."

Cup

Jaejoong mengerucut sebal namun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Namja cantik itupun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju Lemari besar yang menguni kamar luasnya.

Jaejoong memilih sebuah kemeja bermotif dan langsung memakainya. Usai memakai pakaian Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri meja rias dan menata rambutnya. Sedikit tertegun saat melihat wajahnya yang ternyata masih tampak pucat. Apa Yunho menyadarinya? Jaejoong mengangkat bahu dan mengambil lipice mengoleskannya di bibir cherrynya yang nampak pucat.

"Kau membuatku ingin memakan buah cherry milikmu itu jaejoongie." Jaejoong tersentak saat melihat Yunho sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, akan ku patahkan lehermu." Ancam Jaejoong yang sungguh tidak mempan bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Namja tampan itu justru berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepasku, aku akan memanggil seluruh bodyguard abeoji untuk menyeretmu keluar sekarang juga Jung Yunho." Yunho tersenyum dan melepas rengkuhanya, menngangkat kedua tangannya diudara tanda menyerah.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke apotek? Sepertinya aku memerlukan beberapa pil penambah darah. Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar permintaan jaejoong.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat menanyakan hal itu pada Jaejoong yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"**Anieyo**. Hanya merasa sedikit pusing. **Kajja**!" Jaejoong bergegas keluar kamarnya diikuti Yunho di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Joongie chagi, kau tidak mengambilkan Yunho supnya?" celetuk Jaehyuk menyadari suasana dingin yang ada diantara dua namja muda dimeja makan itu. Jaejoong membuang muka dan hal itu menarik perhatian Kim Joongwon.

"Yunho~ya, aku dengar kau putra presdir Jung, pemilik perusahaan elektronik sekaligus raja berlian yang terkenal di pasar Eropa bukan?" Yunho mengalihakan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong yang menyantab makanannya dengan asal dan tidak berselera. Mata musang itu berganti melihat pria paruh baya yang baru saja mencari tau identitas keluarganya.

"Nde, adjjushi. Abeoji memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar di pasar Eropa." Joongwon mengangguk dan sebuah senyuman terukir disudut bibirnya.

"Kebetulan yang bagus. Kalau begitu, jika kau dan Joongie bersatu nanti, aku akan menggabungkan perusahaan tambangku dengan milik tuan Jung. Sehingga nanti bisa menjadi perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai pasar Eropa dan Asia." Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya kearah appanya. Namja cantik itu menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Eomma, aku sudah kenyang." Tuturnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan meja makan di sambut helaan nafas Jaehyuk dan Joongwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat, Joongie tidak menghabiskan makanannya gara-gara kau. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membicarakan masalah bisnis di meja makan, yeobo. Uri Joongie jadi tidak bersemangat dan mengira kau hanya menginginkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Jung daripada memikirkan kebahagiaan Joongie. Biarkan mereka menikmati masa-masa berpacaran dan setelah puas pasti mereka akan menikah." Yunho menghela nafas dan melihat Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di pintu menuju keluar.

"Ahjjuma, adjjhusi. Aku harus mengantar Joongie sekarang." Jaehyuk mengangguk dan Yunho langsung melesat mengejar Jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan, nyonya!" seorang pembantu berlari dari atas tangga. Joongwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Sementara Jaehyuk tampak tercenung.

"Ada apa ajjhuma?" tanya Jaehyuk begitu maidnya sampai dihadapannya dengan nafas yang terengah dan sesuatu tampak berada di genggamannya.

"Nyonya, saya menemuakan ini di kamar tuan muda, terbungkus di dalam kantong plastik di tempat sampah kamar mandi tuan muda." Tutur wanita tua itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kaus berwarna putih yang telah terkena noda darah di beberapa tempat. Jahyuk tampak syok baru saja tanganya terulur untuk mengambil kaos itu, sebuah tangan lain mendahuluinya yang tak lain adalah tangan joongwon.

"Tidak mungkin!" Joongwon menelan salivanya dan Jaehyuk mulai terisak. Kedua pasangan itu saling diam dan merunduk. Menatap apapun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin Joongie juga sama. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini." Kaos itupun terjatuh dari tangan Joongwon, laki-laki berwibawa itu tak mampu lagi menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Dimana Joongie sekarang?" tanya Joongwon kalap dan menatap istrinya.

"J –joongie bukankah per –pergi bersama Yunho?" Jawab Jaehyuk masih terisak.

Joongwon segera meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor putranya. Wajahnya mulai tampak gelisah setelah beberapa kali mendengar tak ada jawaban dari seberang panggilan.

Mata Jaehyuk terbelalak seketika saat dilihanya seseorang yang tengah masuk kedalam rumah sembari menggendong seseorang yang sangat dikenal seluruh penghuni rumah.

"**OMO**! Joongie!" Jaehyuk dan Joongwon berhambur dan berlari menghampiri Yunho yang datang dengan membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya.

"Yunho~ah, ada apa dengan Joongie?" tanya Jaehyuk.

"Yunho~ah, apa yang terjadi pada Joongie?" tanya Joongwon tidak mengalihkan wajah cemasnya pada sosok putranya yang tampak pucat dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Joongie tiba-tiba pingsan Ajjsushi, ajjhuma. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa." Tandas Yunho juga terlihat khawatir di wajah tampanya.

"Bawa Joongie kekamarnya, yeobo, cepat hubungi Cho uisangnim." Perintah Jaehyuk dan suaminya bergegas meraih ponselnya yang beberapa saat lalu digunakannya untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ya, uri Joongie. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi chagya? Eomma akan membawamu sampai keujung dunia untuk bisa menyembuhkanmu. Eomma mohon jangan sakit." Ucap Jaehyuk dan menatap sendu wajah putranya yang tampak pucat dengan mata terpejam itu.

Lagi, kenapa wajah serupa itu harus muncul lagi dihadapannya. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong juga sama. Sesak, jika harus membayangkan kembali wajah yang seperti itu, seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika seseorang dengan wajah yang sama juga mengalami hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun ssi? Apa penyakit yang diderita Joongie?" tanya Joongwon mengitrupsi begitu melihat dokter keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Tuan Kim saya belum bisa memastikannya, karena itu saya mengambil sample darah Jaejoong untuk diperiksa di lab. Hasilnya akan keluar secepatnya, saya pasti akan segera menghubungi anda, begitu hasilnya keluar."

"A –apa mu .. mungkin Jaejoong terkena leukimia?" seperti sebuah belati yang ditancapkan dengan kuatnya ke hati Yunho, namja itu bergetar begitu mendengar Joongwon menyebutkan nama penyakit itu. penyakit yang telah merenggut orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu yeobo. Joongie kita baik-baik saja. Dia tidak sakit." Sangkal Jaehyuk meskipun terlihat jelas namja itu kini tengah menangis.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap. Semoga putra anda baik-baik saja. Sepertinya Jaejoong juga terlihat kelelahan dan stress yang berlebih. Ketahanan tubuhnya juga menurun. Untuk sementara ini saya hanya bisa memberikan resep untuk vitamin dan penambah nafsu makan saja." Ucap Kyuhyun. Namja berbaju putih seragam kedokteran itupun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"**Wae**? Kenapa kau menginginkannya juga? Bukankah kau memberikan dia untukku? Meggantikanmu untuk berada di sisiku. Tapi kenapa kau ingin mengambilnya? Hah?"

Duagh!

Buku tangan pemuda bermata musang itu mengalir darah ketika dengan kuatnya menjatuhkan pukulannya dengan telak kearah sebuah nisan batu bertuliskan nama Han Jaejoong.

Tak jauh darinya sosok pemuda lain yang mengenakan syal yang membalut leher jenjangnya tengah mengamati apa yang dilakukan namja bermata musang. Bibirnya yang terlihat pucat semakin memutih karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Angin dingin berhembus dan berlalu menerpa tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan dia juga Jae ... ! aku menginginkannya berada disampingku. Aku mohon, lepaskan joongie. Biarkan dia bersamaku. Aku mohon ..." rintihan Yunho pecah bersama hembusan angin, wajahnya tertunduk dan beberapa kali membentur dinding pusara.

"Aku mohon ... biarakan dia disisiku. Berikan dia untukku ..." iskan itu tak berhenti memenuhi tempat pemakaman.

"Yunho~ya, **geumanhe**. Biarkan Han beristirahat dengan tenang. Kita pulang saja." Guman Jaejoong dan menyentuh pundak Yunho yang bergetar.

"Tidak Joongie! Aku harus bicara pada Jae. Sudah cukup dia yang pergi dariku, dia tidak boleh membawamu juga. Aku harus menyakinkan Jae untuk memberikanmu seutuhnya untukku."

"Yunho~ya! Ini bukan kemauan Han, ini sudah takdirku Yun. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, ayo kita pulang saja uhm.." Yunho menepis tangan yang merengkuh bahunya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada batu pusara itu hingga memenuhinya dengan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela jemari tangannya.

"**Anya,** aku harus meminta penjelasannya. **Wae? WAE?** Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu padaku Jae? Katakan! KATAKAN padaku **WAE?**?" teriak Yunho lagi dengan penuh emosi.

Grep

"**Geumanhe**, Yunho~ya, **geumanhe** ... aku mohon jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dan memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkan namja tampan itu.

"Aku masih disini, masih disampingmu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Ujar Jaejoong mengelus punggung Yunho dengan lembut.

"**Saranghae **... Yunho~ya ..." menepis rasa egois yang selama ini dipertahankannya, akhirnya satu kata yang ditunggu namja berkulit tan itu terucapkan dari cherry lips yang tampak semakin pucat. Yunho tak mampu berkata-apa-apa, direngkuhnya namja yang berperawakan lebih kecil darinya itu. dikecupnya berkali-kali puncak surai namja cantik itu.

"**Nado, nado saranghaeyo** Kim Jaejoong." dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun Yunho menyentuh permukanan bibir cherry Jaejoong yang terasa kering di bibir hatinya, ciuman yang terbalut rasa asin dari air mata namun begitu terasa manis bagi kedua insan yang saling membagi kasih itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jemari Yunho berpindah dan meraih tengkuknya memperdalam paggutannya.

Enggh

Erangan itu lolos dari bibir Jaejoong saat merasakan lidah tajam menerobos masuk melewati celah bibirnya. Keduanya melupakan cuaca yang bahkan terasa menusuk tulang karena bergantikan hangatnya aliran cinta yang menjalari keduanya.

Anyir, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang kini membaur bersama salivanya dan Jaejoong. iris musangnya membuka seketika saat menyadari bahwa Jaejoong tidak merespon ciumannya dan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaku adalah cairan merah pekat yang kembali mengalir dari dalam hidung namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Jaejoong~ah! Joongie~ya **.. irreona** ... " Yunho benar-benar panik saat Jaejoong memejamkan kedua doe eyesnya dan sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Yunho bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dalam gendongannya, berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan area pemakaman yang terlihat ditumbuhi begitu banyak rumput liar serta guguran daun gingko.

.

.

.

Han Yun Ri terduduk lemas di lantai minka* (rumah jepang) nya, selembar kertas dalam genggamannya telah membuatnya mengetahui semuanya. Wanita itu tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Go Kang Pyo, supir pribadi keluarga Kim itu tidak meraih tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menerima kutukan itu? kenapa harus anak-anakku yang menanggungnya. **Aigo **! putraku ..." Jaehyuk juga bergeming dan justru terisak dalam pelukan suaminya Joongwon yang juga berwajah sendu.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" pekik Yun ri lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Yeoja paruh baya itu meremas kertas putih dalam genggamannya yang merupakan hasil tes dan laporan kesehatan Kim Jaejoong putranya yang masih hidup.

Didalam kertas itu terlihat jelas sebuah kata yang membuat pasangan Kim juga kedua orang lainya dalam ruangan itu tak mampu lagi menahan isakan.

**Kim Jaejoong **

**21 years old**

'**Positive Choric Myelogenous Leukemia'**

"Tenanglah Yun ri~ah. kita cari solusinya bersama-sama." Ucap Kang Pyo menenangkan, Yun ri menggeleng hebat.

"Kenapa harus kedua putraku? Kenapa bukan diriku saja?" tanya wanita itu entah pada siapa.

"Appa! Ajjhuma, ajjhusi! Yunho oppa membawa Jaejoong oppa. Se –sepertinya Jae oppa pingsan lagi." Seru Ahra tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Jaehyuk, Joongwon begitu juga Yun ri dan ayahnya sendiri menoleh dengan wajah Syok.

"Joongie!" Pekik Jaehyuk dan menghampiri Yunho yang menggendong tubuh Jaejoong. tampak darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong turut mengotori bahu kemeja Yunho hingga merembes sampai ke dadanya.

"Cepat bawa Joongie masuk Yunho~ya." Mengangguk, Yunho berlari masuk kedalam bekas kamar Han Jaejoong di Minka milik Han Yun ri.

Ibu kandung Jaejoong segera mengambil air hangat beserta kain basah dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang menghiasi wajah menawan putranya.

Joongwon maupun Jaehyuk terdiam sambil memperhatikan Yun ri. Keduanya tidak menanyakan apapun pada Yunho karena hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi semenjak jaejoong divonis menderita penyakit itu. Ahra berdiri di samping Yunho dan mengulurkan sebuah kemeja baru yang bersih pada namja tampan itu.

"Gantilah bajumu oppa." Yunho mengangguk, dan mengambil kemeja yang disodorkan Ahra. Yeoja itu menatap nanar kearah sosok yang tengah terbaring di dalam ruangan dengan wajah pucat. Isak tangis lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Ahra membekap mulutnya dan segera keluar dari dalam ruangan,air matanya tumpah dan tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding merosot dengan pelahan.

Tidak bisa di pungkiri, dalam hati Ahra, masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada namja bermata doe itu. meskipun dirinya pernah punya niat jahat pada namja cantik itu, tapi semuanya pupus saat berita yang tidak diinginkan itu menusuk gendang telinganya. Kim Jaejoong, namja yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya itu kini terbaring tak berdaya karena sebuah penyakit yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

.

.

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, Jaejoong hyung akan seperti itu." guman Yoochun yang diangguki kedua sahabatnya Changmin dan Junsu.

"Apa sekarang Jae hyung sedang berada di Osaka?" tanya Junsu, Yoochun mengangguk.

"Apa adikmu masih mengejar Jae hyung Chunie?" namja bersuara husky itu menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Dara, dia sedang melakukan survei mencari dokter terbaik di Amerika. Dia benar-benar syok dan langsung memesan tiket penerbangan kesana begitu mendengar hasil tes kesehatan Jae hyung. Tapi kurasa dia belum berhasil, sudah enam bulan lamanya , Dara belum juga kembali." Junsu menatap gusar pemandangan di sekelilingnya sementara Changmin tampak sedang berfikir.

"Semoga Jae hyung baik-baik saja dan segera sembuh." Ketiga remaja itu akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdoa.

.

.

.

Semua orang menunggu dengan cemas di depan sebuah pintu putihsalah satu ruangan rumah sakit di Osaka Jepang. Begitu seorang namja yang berpakaian seragam putih kedokteran keluar dari dalam ruangan, semua orang tidak terkecuali Yunho dan Ahra langsung berhambur kearah dokter itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya dok? Apakah ada yang cocok dengan tulang sumsum Jaejoong?" tanya Joongwon penuh harapan. Dokter itu menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit di pahami. Memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya, dokter itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali melihat selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Tuan Kim, putra anda ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Thank to:**

**Vic89 **

**YunHolic**

**Dipa Woon**

**Aaliya Shim**

**ichigo song**

**Guest**

**NaraYuuki**

**Guest**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**

**Casshipper Jung**


	8. END

**Love After Love **

**Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ahra

Sandara Park

**Story line: giaoneesan**

**Genre: **Hurt-complicated-family-YAOI-romance-againts

**Rating: **PG17

**Lenght: **Chaptered

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Titik dimana kau berdiri_

_Disanalah aku akan berhenti ..._

**Chapter 8 end**

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keenam pasang mata itu saling menunduk. Sosok pria paruh baya yang berwajah tegas terlihat semakin dipenuhi gurat penyesalan. Sementara wajah namja disampngnya yang merupakan istrinya juga masih terisak dan sesegukan.

Ketiga orang yang lain mengangkat wajah dan menatap seorang pria paruh baya lainya yang tengah tampak tenang diantara yang lainnya.

"_Appa_, bisakah _Appa_ jelaskan sekarang apa maksud semua ini?" seru Ahra penuh penekanan dalam pertannyaanya.

"Joeseonghamnida sajangnim." Laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggil Appa oleh Ahra itu bangkit dan bersujud di hadapan pria lain yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaehyuk meraih pundak suaminya dan menenangkannya. Pria itu belum mengatakan apapun sejak menerima hasil tes dari dokter beberapa saat yang lalu.

Semua orang melakukan tes menemukan kecocokan bagi donor sumsum tulang belakang untuk Jaejoong. menurut pendapat dokter, leukemia yang diderita namja pemilik mata doe itu sedang dalam fase medium, yang artinya tidak bisa sembarang melakukan oprasi pencakokan sumsum tulang belakang jika kondisi pasien tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Joongwon membuat Kang Pyo tersentak. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap majikannya tidak percaya.

"Sajangnim ..." Joongwon menghela nafas, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaehyuk yang menganggukkan kepalanya seperti memberi ijin.

Ahra dan Yunho saling pandang sebelum kemudian kembali menatap ketiga orang tua yang sepertinya sedang menyimpan rahasia besar.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian malam itu. saat kau menyuruh Han Yun Ri untuk berbohong padaku dan Jaehyuk." Ahra menggeleng tidak mengerti apalagi melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang tercengang. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, namja tampan itu tetap diam dan mencoba memahami arah pembicaraan para orang tua di hadapannya.

Go Kang Pyo semakin menundukkan wajahnya, begitu pula Yun Ri.

"_Appa_! Keuge mwonde? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rahasiakan dariku?" ucap Ahra lantang dan menatap ayahnya.

"Kau dan Jaejoong adalah saudara seayah Ahra~ya."

Deg

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Joongwon sukses menyiramkan air es di atas kepala gadis berhazel gelap itu. Ahra menggeleng tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

"Jadi itukah alasan kenapa tulang sumsum ku cocok dengan Jaejoong oppa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah linglung. Yunho meraih pundak Ahra dan menenangkannya, meskipun tidak dipungkirinya bahwa keterkejutan luar biasa baru saja menerpanya.

Kang Pyo terdiam, begitu juga ketiga orang dewasa yang lainnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membiarkanku dan Jaejoong oppa menjalin hubungan?" ada nada marah dalam suara gadis itu yang membuat ayahnya tertohok.

"Geure, anggaplah ini sebagai keajaiban, paling tidak aku bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong oppa. Aku tidak peduli dia saudaraku atau orang yang kucintai. Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya." Imbuh Ahra dan menutup kedua hazelnya.

"Tuan Kim Joongwon?" semua orang lantas mengarahkan perhatian pada sosok pria berseragam resmi kedokteran yang muncul dari balik pintu. Joongwon langsung bangkit begitu juga Jaehyuk.

"Iya dokter, saya ayah pasien." Ungkap Joongwon.

"kondisi putra anda sudah stabil. Kita bisa melaksanakan operasi pencakkokan sumsum tulang belakang secepatnya." Semua orang menarik nafas. Joongwon berjalan mendekati Ahra.

Grep

"Ahra~ah, tolong selamatkan putraku. Kau harapan kami satu-satunya. Berjuanglah bersamanya dan tolong bawa dia kembali secepatnya." Ahra terisak dan membalas pelukan pria paruh baya itu.

"anda tenang saja tuan, aku akan membawa Jaejoong oppa kembali dengan selamat." Joongwon menggeleng.

"Anya, kau juga putriku Ahra~ya ..." ucap Joongwon yang membuat tangis gadis dalam pelukannya pecah.

Hik

Hik

Jaehyuk berlari dan memeluk Ahra beserta suaminya. Yun Ri jatuh dalam pelukan Kang Pyo dan terisak di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Mari Ahra –san." Ucap dokter mengintrupsi. Ketiganya melepaskan pelukannya dan saling menghapus air mata yang keluar sebagai bukti kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan. Ahra berbalik dan menatap satu-satunya namja yang sepantaran dengannya. Yunho tersenyum, diraihnya tangan Ahra dan meremasnya menyalurkan kekuatan agar gadis itu percaya dan merasa tenang.

"Aku percaya padamu Ahra~ah." Yunho memberikan pelukan sekilas dan membiarkan Ahra memasuki pintu bersama dokter yang menemaninya.

Yunho memandang pintu yang memiliki segotak ventilasi kaca yang sangat menyesakkan itu. sudah dua kali namja bersurai brunette itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu. Menunggu dan berharap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seseorang yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan orang yang disayanginya dulu kini tengah berjuang untuk mengambil sebongkah harapan yang akan membawanya kembali di sampingnya.

'Jaejoong~ah, jangan pernah tersesat dimanapun kau berada. Dengarlah setiap bisikan suaraku yang akan menuntunmu, kau pasti akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali kesisiku. Pulanglah, aku selalu berdiri di sini menunggumu memelukku. Pulanglah ...'

Yunho terduduk di lantai rumah sakit meraup rambut yang menutupi keningnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tundukan penuh harapan. Tidak berbeda dengan ke empat orang lainnya yang saling memberi dukungan satu sama lain. Melupakan kebohogan, kejahatan dan kebencian yang mereka rasakan beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

Sosok pemuda bermata musang itu berjongkok didepan sebuah pusara. Tangannya terulur menyentuh nama yang tertera dalam nisan itu.

"gomawo, atas warna yang kau tunjukkan dalam hidupku. Terimakasih telah mengenalkanku tentang cinta." Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata musangnya.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Mianhe, aku tidak pernah mengenalmu dengan baik, aku tidak pernah mendengar keluh kesahmu dengan baik. Dan aku tidak disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku. Tapi terimakasih sudah mengenalkanku pada cinta ..." menghapus air matanya, Yunho bangkit berdiri dan berbalik.

Senyum mengembang disudut bibir hatinya ketika obsidian miliknya menangkap bayangan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari tersenyum.

Cuup

Bibir cherry itu mengerucut dan mata doe yang memicing penuh peringatan ketika sebuah kecupan dilayangkan bibir hati dihapannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu menciumku di tempat seperti ini eoh?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar protes yang terlontar dari lips cherry itu.

Cup

"Aisssh ! michingoya?" Yunho tergelak dan menggeleng.

"Wae? Bukankah ini tempat yang paling tepat? Sepi dan tenang, hanya ada kita berdua tentunya." Bela Yunho pada dirnya sendiri membuat sosok di hadapannya mendengus dan memalingkan wajah.

"Lalu apa itu yang terbaring didalam tanah eoh?"

"Mereka sedang tertidur, karena itu jangan berisik, atau aku akan membungkammu dengan ciuman, untuk membuatmu diam dan kita tidak akan mengganggu mereka." Sosok bermata doe itu berjengkit dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengedarkan matanya kesekiling tempatnya berpijak sambil kemudian menelan salivanya yang justru membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

Seet

"Jja, kita pulang sekarang. Apa kau tidak menyapanya eum?" tanya Yunho dan sosok itu menggeleng sebelum tersenyum.

"Anieyo, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang dia mencintaimu, dan menyuruhku mengatakannya padamu. Saranghaeyo Jung Yunho ssi ..." mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran karena tidak mendapat jawaban, namja berkulit seputih susu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya." Yunho memandang kedua mata doe itu.

Grepp

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, Mianhe. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain dan hanya akan mencintainya seorang. Jung Yunho hanya mencintai Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya dan memeluk tubuk yang lebih kecil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Arraseo. Nado saranghaeyo "

Kedua tangan itu saling menggengam dan bertaut dengan erat. Yunho tersenyum dan menarik tubuh pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya hingga merapat ketubuhnya dan tangannya beralih merengkuh pinggang ramping itu tanpa lupa memberikan kecupan di puncak surai almond yang beraroma vanila favoritnya.

**.**

**.**

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejooonggggg opppaaa! Bogoshipooo, saranghaeyo _Ti amo_."

Grep

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendapati tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba dipeluk yeoja beraroma Jasmine itu.

Srett

"Yak! Mwoaneungoya?" seru Yunho dan langsung memisah tautan tubuh namja yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya dengan yeoja berambut lurus diatas bahu itu.

"Yak! Namja berwajah kecil. Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu moment bahagiaku bersama Jaejoong oppa eoh? Kka, kkarago!" Yunho terkekeh.

"Mwo?" Dara mendeatglare Yunho dan meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Jaejoong oppa, kapan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan? Aku sudah tidak sabar." Ujar Dara, Jaejoong mengerjap bingung dan mengerutkan kedua garis matanya.

"Aissh! Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu hah? Jangan bermimpi. Dengar baik-baik yeoja childish, Kim Jaejoong itu hanya milik Jung Yunho arraseo!" Yunho melepaskan paksa tangan Dara dan menarik Jaejoong kesampingnya. Merengkuh pinggang ramping namja cantik itu dan melontarkan pandangan memperingatkan pada Sandara.

"Ta –tapi ... ka –kalian berdua kan namja? andwe!"

Seet

Dara tersentak saat seseorang meraih tanagnnya.

"Kau terlambat nona Park. Sekarang pemilik sah Jaejoong oppa bukan lagi Go Ahra ataupun Sandara Park, tapi Jung Yunho. Kau tau, jadi berhentilah mengejar dan bermimpi menjadi istri Jaejoong oppa." Dara mengerutkan kening.

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau menyerah begitu saja eoh?"

"Sejak aku tau kalau ... aku rasa sekarang aku tidak perlu memanggil Kim Jaejoong dengan sebutan oppa. Bukankah kau nae dongsaeng." Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih tercintanya itu. sementara Sandara terlihat benar-benar syok tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata hanya mulutnya yang membuka dan menutup.

"Jinjjayo? Neo, Jaejoong oppa _Noona?_" Ahra mengangguk dan menarik tangan Dara, membuat gadis itu hanya mampu pasrah saat diseret meninggalkan pasangan yang tampak mesra itu.

"Kau puas tuan Jung? Kau dengar barusan? Yang berhak memiliki Kim Jaejoong hanyalah Jung Yunho. Eotte?" Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"geuromnyo. Selamanya akan tetap begitu." Yunho menyentil pucuk hidung mancung namja cantik itu, membuat pemiliknya mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Dan mendapatkan kecupan dari bibir hati di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma ...'

"nde?" Jaehyuk dan Yun Ri sama-sama menjawab membuat Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian tersenyum diikuti kedua orang lainnya.

Sejak operasi pencakokan Jaejoong enam bulan yang lalu, Jaehyuk dan Joongwon memutuskan untuk memberikan tempat bagi yeoja ibu dua putra itu untuk tinggal bersama di kediaman Kim. Yun Ri resmi menjadi istri Go Kang Pyo sekalligus eomma Ahra dan Jaejoong. karena pada kenyataannya, Joongwon dan Jaehyuk memang tidak memiliki wewenang apapun atas Jaejoong yang ternyata putra kandung dari Kang Pyo dan Yun Ri.

Tapi namja cantik itu adalah separuh nyawa bagi kedua pasangan Kim itu dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa berpisah dengan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa chagya?" tanya Jaehyuk.

"Anieyo, hanya saja sedikit bingung dengan kartu undangan pertunangan ini."

Cuup

"Yunnn ... kenapa kau suka sekali mengangetkanku dengan ciuman eoh? Kau membuatku geli." Yunho terkekeh dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

Ehem

Joongwon berdehem membuat kedua pasangan muda itu menunduk menahan malu.

"Kau membingungkan apa Joongie?" Tanya Joongwon disetujui Jaehyuk dan Yun Ri dengan anggukan.

"Ini, kartu undangannya harus ditulis dengan apa? Jung Yunho dan Kim atau Han atau Go? Kim Jaejoong? Han Jaejoong? Go Jaejoong? bukankah sedikit membingungkan?" tanya namja cantik itu dan memperhatikan kartu undangan pertunangannya dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa harus bingung? Pilih saja Jung Jaejoong. itu sangat cocok untukmu, gureu?" Yunho menginstrupsi sambil tampak berfikir.

Plukk

Jaejoong menoyor kepala Yunho membuat namja tampan itu mendelik dan mencebilkan bibir hatinya.

"wae?"

"Micheoseo? Yah! Kita belum resmi menikah, mana boleh memanggilku seperti itu. aissh Jinjja! Seharusnya kau yang berubah marga menjadi Kim Yunho ha ... ha ... ha ..." gelak tawa Jaejoong membuat tiga orang lain ikut tertawa,

"Mana boleh seperti itu. sekali Jung Jaejoong tetap Jung Jaejoong tidak ada yang berubah. Titik!" Jaejoong mendegus dan membuang muka. Joongwon menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Jaehyuk dan Yun Ri masih menahan senyum.

"Sudahlah, Joongie cepat kalian pilih kartu undangan yang terbaik. Ingat, seminggu lagi acara pertunagan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan." Ujar Joongwon dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kenapa harus bertunagan? Bukankah lebih baik langsung menikah?" tanya Yunho yang sukses membuat kepalanya mendapat jitakan dari Jaejoong serta membuat semua orang speecless.

**.**

**.**

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap tubuhnya didepan cermin besar dikamarnya. Sebuah jas putih dikenakannya dengan bunga mawar tersemat di dada kirinya.

'Han, sebentar lagi aku akan melanjutkan hubunganku dengan namja yang kau pilihkan untukku. Gomawo, pilihanmu sangat tepat. Aku mencintainya, sangat' ungkap Jaejoong didepan cermin.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Namja cantik itu menoleh dan mendapati yeoja dengan dress berwarna putih diatas lutut dan rambutnya yang ditata elegan.

"Oh, Ahra~ya." Ahra tersenyum dan mendekati Jaejoong. ditepuknya kedua bahu namja bermata doe itu.

"kau sangat menawan Joongie. Ah, aku benar-benar ingin memiliki pasangan sepertimu. Semoga dikehidupan yang lain nanti aku bisa memilikimu."

"Andwenikayo! Dikehidupan manapun, Kim Jaejoong itu akan selalu berpasangan dengan Jung Yunho." Ahra memutar haselnya dan menatap galak kearah namja bermata musang yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Yak! Bukankah kau dilarang menemui Joongie sebelum acara pertungan ini resmi eoh?" tanya Ahra dan melontarkan tatapan tajamya yang tidak dihiraukan Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu justru berjalan mendekat kearah calon tunagannya.

Cuup

Jaejoong terkejut namun tidak mampu melakukan apapun bahkan menolak, saat bibir hati itu justru mulai bergerak dan menyesap cherry lipsnya, melumanya dikedua sisinya. Jaejoong mengikuti irama yang Yunho buat dan memejamkan kedua mata doenya. Keduanya saling melumat bahkan saat Yunho mencoba memasukkan lidahnya masuk melesak kedalam mulut jaejoong dan beradu lidah disana.

Ahra mendecak dan menggeleng sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Kalau kalian tetap seperti itu, aku pastikan pertunagan kalian tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Dan kau Jung Yunho, get out from here sebelum _Appa_ Kim memukulmu dengan tongkat golfnya." Yunho mengabaikan peringatan Ahra dan justru semakin menambah intensitas ciumannya hingga semakin panas.

Urggh

"Yah! Kau mau membuatku kehabisan nafas eoh? Kka! Benar kata Ahra, cepat keluar sebelum kau lepas kendali." Ucap jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jaejoong~ah, saranghaeyo.. I love you." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nado saranghaeyo ... aishiteru." Yunho berlari mengecup bibir cherry jaejoong dan langsung berhambur berlari. Membuat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, melihat hingga tubuh Yunho menghilang di undakan tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Tersenyum, namja cantik itu menutup pintu kamarnya. Di usapnya bibir cherrynya yang tampak saliva meleleh hingga dagu dan dibawah hidungnya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan kekamar mandi ketika tubuhnya tak sengaja bertemu dan bertatap dengan cermin besar dikamarnya.

Deg

Menelan salivannya, Jaejoong berjalan semakin mendekat kecermin dan melihat wajahnya di sana. Menggeleng hebat, namja bermata doe itu kembali melihat tangannya yang baru saja digunakannya untuk membersihkan salivannya.

"Anya, anya. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Anya, anya." Berulang kali jaejoong menggeleng hebat. Wajahnya di cermin, tak bisa membohongi onix miliknya. Sebuah cairan pekat berwarna merah itu kembali mengalir dari hidungnya.

Jaejoong berulang kali melihat pantulan wajahnya dan juga telapak tanganya yang dipenuhi darah yang terus saja keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng tidak percaya.

"andwe, bukankah aku sudah sembuh? Apa ini? Ige mwoya? Kenapa darahnya tetap masih keluar? Anya, anya!"

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan mendekati pintu sembari kedua matanya yang tak berhenti menatap kedua telapak tanganya yang telah dipenuhi cairan darah itu.

"Yunho~ya ..."

Brukk

Tubuh berbalut jas putih itu terjatuh dan membentur lantai. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Jaejoong adalah darah di kedua telapak tanganya dan semuanya gelap sesudah itu.

.

.

.

Yunho berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sementara Yun Ri dan Jaehyuk tak berhenti terisak dan menangis. Ahra duduk disamping Kang Pyo dan Yun Ri sama halnya dengan yang lainnya yeoja itu hanya mampu tertunduk dan tak berhenti meneteskan air matanya.

Krieet

Semua orang tersentak dari pikirannya masing-masing dan langsung menghambur kehadapan dokter muda bermarga Cho itu.

"uisangnim, apa yang sebenanya terjadi? Katakan kenapa uri Joongie bisa pendarahan lagi seperti itu? bukankah dia sudah sembuh saat berhasil menjalani pencakokan tulang sumsum?" dokter muda itu menarik nafas dan menunduk saat Joongwon mengujarkan pertanyaan.

"Jangan hanya menunduk dokter. Katakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jaejong." Kang Pyo meraih kerah kemeja seragam kedokteran pemuda itu dan menariknya.

"katakan apa yang terjadi." Kyuhyun menatap semua orang dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Ini sangat sulit dipahami, tapi inilah kenyatannya tuan, nyonya. Putra anda mengalami _**graft versus host disease **_."

"mwo? Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Joongwon tidak mengarti.

"GVHD, adalah reaksi penolakan tubuh pasien penderita pada donor sumsum yang diterimya. Biasanya keadaan ini akan terdeteksi saat pengujian. Tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Reaksi ini baru muncul setelah operasi berhasil dilakukan bahkan telah lewat dari enam bulan."

"sembuhkan dia uisangnim. Aku mohon singkirkan penyakit mengerikan itu dari tubuh Jaejoong sekarang juga. SINGKIRKAN! Aku mohon padamu..." pekik Yunho membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya. Dokter Cho menggeleng, membuat Yunho terpaku dan langsung mengampiri namja dokter itu.

"Apa maksud dari gelenganmu itu HAH?"

"kami akan berusaha tuan. Tapi masalahnya sekarang kondisi pasien sangat jauh dari normal. Dan kabar buruknya, tuan Jaejoong juga mengalami pendarahan." Yunho terduduk dengan lututnya membentur lantai putih rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"gwenchana?" jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yunho kembali mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya dan membelai kening namja cantik yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat itu. jaejoong mengulurkan tanganya dan menghapus air mata yang baru saja terjatuh dari kelopak mata Yunho dan menggeleng.

"Jaejoong oppa, kau harus sembuh nde. Aku janji tidak akan mengejar-ngejarmu lagi. Tapi berjanjilah kau harus membuat kondisimu stabil dan melakukan operasi keduamu. Aku akan menangkap bunga yang kau lemparkan nanti saat pernikahanmu." Ucap Sandara sembari menahan air matanya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sandara pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong bersama Yoochun. Junsu menarik tangan Changmin agar mengikuti Yoochun.

Dara menatap nanar sosok yeoja yang berdiri di samping pintu bersama keempat orang tua lainnya.

Grepp

"Berjanjilah, kau akan membuat Jaejoong oppa sembuh total Ahra _noona_." Seru Dara sambil memeluk Ahra. Gadis itu mengangguk dan keduanya terisak. Dokter telah menjadwalkan ulang operasi untuk jaejoong setelah kondisi fisik namja cantik itu stabil. Dan semua orang kembali berharap agar keajaiban itu akan datang kemballi.

.

.

.

"Yun ..."

"Nde, musun illiya? Kau memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_." Ucap jaejoong dan tersenyum. Yunho mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mencium bibir cherry itu sejenak dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, namja bermata musang itu berhenti. Sedikit bingung bukankah Jaejoong memiliki dua orang tua? Siapa yang ingin ditemui kekasihnya itu? Kim atau Go? Yunho berbalik dan kembali berjalan mendekati ranjang jaejoong yang sudah kembali tertelap.

"Joongie~ah, kau ingin menemui _Eomma, Appa_ Joongwon dan Jaehyuk atau atau Go ajjhusi dan _eomma_ Yun Ri eum?" Yunho menyentuh tangan jaejoong pelan dan menunggu Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Jaejoong~ah ... Joongie~ya ..." Yunho menelan salivanya dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh saluran pernafasan Jaejoong.

Brukkk

Tubuh Yunho terkulai dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya seperti tak memiliki apapun lagi bahkan setitik nafas pun sulit dihembuskannya.

"JAEJOONG~AH! ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Argggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" jeritnya membuat semua orang berhambur masuk dan tercengang tak mampu mengucapkan apapun dan hanya bergeming.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap diam sosok wajah yang berada di dalam peti berwarna hitam itu. entah apa yang membuat wajah Jaejoong tarlihat bahagia dan tersenyum saat memasuki tidur panjangnya. Apa karena dia akan bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya? Entahlah, hanya Jaejoong yang tau arti senyumnya itu dan selamanya Yunho tidak akan tau sebelum bertemu sendiri dengan pemilik bibir cherry yang tampak pucat dan tak hidup itu.

Tak jauh darinya berdiri, Ahra, Yun Ri terduduk menggunakan hangbok berwarna hitam dan tak berhenti terisak. Beberapa orang menyalami Joongwon dan Jaehyuk dengan ucapan bela sungkawa. Mata musangnya terus menatap wajah pucat yang tak bergerak itu.

"Yunho~ya!" pekik Mr dan Mrs Jung yang juga menghadiri pemakaman putra keluarga Kim atau calon menantunya. Semua orang terkejut saat melihat namja pemilik mata musang itu melangkah masuk kedalam peti mati tempat bersemayam tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, dan berbaring disampingnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantik yang tengah terpejam itu.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjagamu di tempat ini, maka aku akan menjagamu di tempat lain Jaejoong~ah. Saranghanda ..."

Glup

Sebuah cairan bening dalam botol kecil itu sukses meluncur masuk kedalam kerongkongan Yunho dan membuat nafas pemuda itu tersendat. Tangannya meraih tangan jaejoong yang telah dingin itu sebelum beberapa detik berikutnya, mata musangnya menutup dengan sempurna dan tubuhnya terkulai tak bernafas lagi.

"Yunho~ya!" semua orang tercengang dan melihat tubuh kedua sejoli itu didalam peti. Mr dan Mrs Jung terisak dan menggoyangkan tubuh putranya di dalam peti. Kang Pyo meraih botol kecil yang baru saja diteguk Yunho isinya dan wajahnya menggeleng saat melihat keterangan yang tertera dalam botol itu.

"Sianida ..." semua orang terduduk lemas, sebuah kata itu sudah memberitau segalanya. Karena racun itu adalah jenis yang paling cepat merenggut nyawa seseorang dalam sekejap. Tidak ada yang mampu dilakukan lagi. Semua orang tau betapa besar seorang Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

Dan inilah jalan yang terbaik ketika yang satu tak bisa bersama dengan yang lain, maka keduanya akan bersatu di tempat yang tak mungkin terbayangkan.

"Saranghaeyo Kim Jaejoong ..."

**Love After Love**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Uwaaaa ... aku kabur yah! Sayonara ...**

Big thanks yang sudah mengikuti ff ini. LAL adalah ff pertama gia yang udah luamaaa bggd baru bisa selesai akhirnya. Dan g nyangka xl ini akan jadi Against. Apa sedihnya terasa. Gia g nyadar nulis bagian ending cerita ini. Just hope You like it.^^

Mohon sampaikan kesan kalian ^^ arigatou

**Gia ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya yang sempetin RnR di Love After Love**

**Vic89: ** thx Vic dirimu g pernah absen di Fic ini #hug. Mianhe, gia g nyadar saat menulis kisah ini. Dan abang Vic g selamat sorry, V tenang ajj Yunho selalu menemani dimanapun abang Vic berada.

**Guest:** jawabannya, adlah kemungkinan hampir 99% kemungkinan kembar identik itu jika salah satunya memiliki suatu kelainan, maka yang lain akan berdampak sama. Thx sudah RnR yah ^^

**zhe:** gia udah lanjut dan chapter ini End. Ahh #bungkukbadan. G tau mianhe akhirnya against g kecewa kha? Gomawo sudah RnR. Apa zhe nangis lagi? Jangan yah, Yunjae selalu bersama dan bahagia

**Yeojachingu YunJae:** Unnie, iaa Jae kena penyakit yang sama dng kembarannya dan berakhir sama pula. Iaa eonni seperti jwb gia diatas kembar identik itu punya suatu kesamaan. Jae udah sembuh tapi ... mianhe eunni gia lg sedih hueeee... gomawo eon udah RnR.

**Jejeje Kakkoii:** MianHe T_T gia juga g tau knp bisa against ,, tp yunjae ttp bersatu kan... terimakasih yah sudah mampir dan RnR

**YunHolic:** Iaa bener tebakannya Jae nyusul Han ... mianhe hehehe gomawo sudah RnR. Gia juga liat dirimu g pernah absen ngikutin FF ini arigatou

**SimviR:** huft! Jae meninggal sama seperti Han, mianhe... thx nde SimviR udah selalu RnR di Fic ini arigatou

**yoon Hyunwon:** hallo Yoon ah, iaa gia udah kelarin nyp end FF ini. Jagan kejar gia yah. Semuanya ulahnya tangan gia yang ngetik hehee... gomawo sudah RnR dan ngikutin FF gia

**Guest:** nggak ada deat clara, tp mereka ttp bersama di tempat lain. Yunjae selalu bersama. Gomawo sudah RnR yah

**Ifa. p .arunda:** huweeee... jaema ternyata g sembuh, dan menyusul han, tapi ujungnya tetap bersatu Yunjae. Gomawo nde udah RnR

**kim ana kumu:** iaa dan ini chapter endingnya. Against yah mianhe. Gomawo nde ana-chan udah RnR di Fic ini

**Dipa Woon:** iaa awalnya memang baik2 saja dan berhasil tapi... tetap saja nasib itu g terduga #plak abaikan gomawo sudah RnR nde

**Aaliya Shim:** allo reader setia gia ^^ mianhe jangan salahin gia yah, ini ulahnya si tangan yng ngetik tanpa pikir dulu. Apakah chp ini terduga? Ternyata semuanya terungkap dalam sekejap yah ... bukan sad ending xo iaa khan? Gia g mau memisahkan Yunjae.. pokoknya Gomawo buat Aaliya-chan udah RnR dan setia sama Fic ini #hug

**winnie. jjkyu: **Jae oppa meninggal mianhe tapi bukan sad ending khan? Entahlah yang jelas Yunjae bersatu. Gomawo nde sudah RnR di LAL

**shiva. julitresa:** iaa ini nex sekaligus end chpternya. Gomawo sudah RnR dan mianhe jae ternyata meninggal.

**Ichigo song:** iaa Jae kena leukemia juga. Jinjja emang iaa gia cepetin alurnya yang chp kemarin. Tbece emg selalu g enak,, hahaha... itu bagian dari cerita. Semoga ini g mengecewakan nde, gomawo dirimu juga selalu RnR di Fic ini khan? Gia tau hehehe hug

**isnaeni love sungmin:** iaa ini udah next dan End yah, gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejakmu

**(^_^)**


End file.
